


Aşka şeytan Karışır

by jeux13



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_fans, CrissColfer Big Bang, F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeux13/pseuds/jeux13
Summary: Biz senlen yatmıyoruz kiYaşamıyoruz daHep yarışıyoruzSen mi ben miÖnce kimÖlümü öldürecek diye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Biz senlen yatmıyoruz ki
> 
> Yaşamıyoruz da
> 
> Hep yarışıyoruz
> 
> Sen mi ben mi
> 
> Önce kim
> 
> Ölümü öldürecek diye

Chrisle birlikte yaklaşık iki saattir aynı bölümün çekim setindelerdir. Son olarak çekilecek araba sahnesi kalmıştır ve biran önce bitirmeye çalışıyorlardır. Saat beşe geliyordur ve neredeyse 8 saattir aralıksız çekim yapmaktan ikiside yorgun düşmüştür. Chris başını iki yana doğru esnetir tüm vücudu yorgunluktan kasılmıştır darren'ın sırtına yavaşça vurur "sakin olmaya çalış dare" belli belirsiz gülümsemeye çalışıyordur. Ama darren gerginliğini gizleme gereği duymaz ve yorgun olduğunu düşünerek chris'e ters bir bakış atar "Sakinim ben Chris! şunu sürekli söylemeyi kesecek misin?"

Chris onun bu atarlı hallerine gözlerini devirir "tamam nasıl istersen" doğrudan yanından uzaklaşır alınmıştır. Darren sesinin fazla yüksek çıktığını farkındadır ama özür dileyecek kadar mantıklı düşünemiyordur, omuz silkerek oturduğu yerden kalkar ve rahatsızlığını belli etmemeye çalışarak Chris'in arkasından yavaş adımlarla ilerlemeye başlar. Chris ona aldırış etmeden yerini alır hafifçe gözleriyle seti arıyordur will'in hala gelmemiş olmasına sıkılır o sırada darren ile göz göze gelir.

Darren göz göze geldikleri anda umursamaz bir hareketle gözlerini devirir, neden böyle davrandığını bilmiyordur ancak ona bakmak istememiştir. Saatine bakar ve mia'yla buluşmaya yetişemeyeceğini fark ederek rahatsızlıkla ellerini saçlarında gezdirir. Bugünün hemen bitmesini istiyordur ve sahnenin çekileceği yerde koltuğuna yayılır, rahatlamaya çalışıyordur. Chris tekrar verilen start işareti ile rolüne başlar darren'ın yüzüne kaçamak bir bakış atar ve üzerine uzanır "eğer bunu yapacağımızı bilseydim başka bir kıyafet daha getirirdim, böyle araba çarpmış gibi görüneceğim" der ve ona doğru uzanır.

"Böyle giyinmeni sevdim, özellikle de papyon beni baştan çıkartıyor" der darren hızlıca sıraladığı cümleleri bir kenara bırakarak chris'in dudaklarını kavrar ve üzerine daha da ağırlığını vermesini sağlar. hissettiği gerginlik yerini anlamlandıramadığı bir hisse bırakırken kaşlarını çatar ve chris'in ensesini kavrayarak kendine bastırır. Darren'ın ani hareketiyle chris boş bulunur ve dudaklarında onu hissettiği an vücudunun titrediğini farkeder. bunu heyecanına ve yorgunluğuna verir ve panikle doğrularak devam eder "hey bir dakika ben Ny ta bir çocukla görüşüyorum.."

Chris dudaklarını üzerinden çektiğinde hissettiği soğuklukla kaşları çatar darren, dudaklarının kayboluşunu vücudu protesto etmek istese de bunu fark ettiğinde gözlerinin kocaman açılmasını engelleyememiştir, ne yapacağını bilemeyerek altında rahatsızca kıpırdanır ve bunu belli etmemek için alaycı bir ifadeyle ona bakar "Ah, bu üzerimde yatmanı engellemiyor sanırım?" arkalarından gelen -kestik- sesiyle chris'i yavaşça üzerinden iterek doğrulur.

Chris duyduğu cümle ile irkilir darren'ın her zamanki pislik tavırları onu bir anda kendine getirir sıkıntıyla üzerinden çekilirken mırıldanır halde söylenir "komik olduğunu mu sanıyorsun" der gözlerini devirerek. Darren hissettiği gerginliğin kaybolduğunu hissederek çekici gülümsemelerinden birini yüzüne yerleştirir ve chris'in gözlerini devirmesinden cesaret alarak sırtını arabanın kapısına yaslar, delici bakışlarını üzerine kilitlemiştir "Aslında seksi olduğumu düşünüyordum ama komiklik senin sözlüğünde bu anlama geliyorsa.. neden olmasın?"

Chris onun bu flörtleşen tavrına alışkındır. her ne kadar az önce söylediği şeye kızmış olsada şuan ki tavrı nedense çekici gelmiştir. gözlerini devirip belli belirsiz gülümser ve onun silahıyla oynamaya karar verir "seksi olmaktan çok uzaksın dare ama bu tavrın o kadar komikki kendini seksi sanmana da hak vermiyor değilim" der ve onun delici bakışlarına gözlerini kilitler. Darren beklemediği bu tepkiye karşı gözlerini kısarak bakışlarını onun üzerinde dolaştırır, kendisi sayesinde dağılmış takım elbisede uzun süre takılı kalan bakışlarını onun yüzüyle buluşturduğunda yavaşça gülümser. Gülüşünün seksi olmaktan çok gurur tablosuna bakan bir insanı andırdığını fark etmiş ama umursamayarak omuz silkmiştir "Bazı kişiler böyle düşünmüyor, ah özür dilerim ağız alışkanlığı, tüm dünya diyecektim." elinde olmayan bir dürtüyle yavaşça yerinde doğrulur ve Chris'e yaklaşır.

Chris yaptığı hatanın farkına varır darren onunla flörtleşmeyi sürdürüyordur ama artık geri adam atamayacağını biliyordur "seksi olduğunu bilmen mi daha kötü yoksa bunu her fırsatta kullanmaya çalışman mı emin değilim" der alay ettiği belli olan bir tavırla ama çekimser davranmamakta kararlıdır ona bir adım daha yaklaşarak devam eder "bana kalırsa şuan herkesin ne düşündüğü önemli değil birazdan tekrar üzerine yattığım zaman bunu anlayacaksın" diyerek aslında onu bastırıp korkutmaya çalışmıştır ve kendi hainliğine gülümser içten içe.

Darren chris'in tekrar üzerine yatma fikriyle sarsılsa da bunu belli etmez, alaycı bir tavırla gülerken sertçe nefesini bırakır ve kirpiklerinin ardından muzur bir ifadeyle ona bakar, kendi oyununda yenilmemeye kararlıdır ve chris'in vaat dolu tehtidini umursamadan ellerini onun papyonunda gezdirir ve gözlerini yavaşça yakasından kaldırarak onun yüzünde gezdirir, onu rahatsız etmek istercesine yüzünün her hattında yavaşça dolaşıyordur. "Benim üzerime tekrar yattığın zaman neden bu sefer beni tamamen hissetmeyi denemiyorsun? Seksi olduğumu düşünmüyorsan... rolünün hakkını vermelisin, değil mi?"

Duydukları ile chris'in gözleri kocaman açılır. kulaklarının uğuldadığını hisseder darren resmen onunla taciz vari halde alay ediyordur ve başlattığı bu konuşmanın ne kadar aptal bir fikir olduğunu farkeder. söylediklerini düşündüğü an vücudunda soğuk bir his dolaşmaya başlar onu hissetmesini söylemiş olması kulaklarında yankılanır "kes sesini dare eğer seni hissetmek isteseydim.. neyse işini yap" der ve sinsice gülerek arkasını dönüp makgözüne doğru ilerler. Her fırsatta onu istemediğini dile getirmeyi alışkanlık haline getirmiş olması şuan işine yaramıştır.

Darren onun şaşırdığını fark etmiş ve sırıtışı yüzüne yayılırken hafifçe gerilemiştir, o makgözüne doğru ilerlerken sadece ağzını hafifçe silerek ona bakmayı sürdürür ve arabada oturmayı tercih eder, çekimler tekrar başlayacağı sırada arabada yavaşça kaykılır, chris üzerine yatmadan önce bir süre duraksamıştır, ve çok hissettirmeden üzerine uzandığında Darren yutkunuşunu bastırarak dudaklarının kıvrılmasına izin verir "Merak etme, dünyanı sarsmamaya çalışacağım."

"sen mi benim dünyamı sarsacaksın? komik olma lütfen" derken başlama sesini duyar ve sahneyi kaçırmamak için hızla darren'a doğru uzanır ama ne olursa o anda kameranın görüş açısına giremeden dudaklarını birbirine yapışmış halde bulur. darren'ın da şaşırdığını farkeder ama nedense ikiside öylece kalakalmıştır. ikisi de bedenleri donakalmış halde dururken kameramandan kestiklerine dair bir işaret gelmediğini fark eder ve elini chris'in beline yerleştirir, dudaklarının hareket etmesiyle chris'te ona ayak uydurmaya karar vermiş olacakki gerilmiş vücudunun üzerinde yavaşça gevşediğini fark eder ve öpüşmelerinin verdiği hissi sorgulamamaya karar vererek ellerini hafifçe sırtından omuzlarına doğru çıkartır, açılan gömlekle parmaklarını onun teninde dolaştırmış ve istekle alt dudağını kavramıştır.

Darren'ın elini teninde hissettiği an tüm vücudunun gevşediğini hisseder ve bir kaç saniyeliğine kendini çekmeyi akıl edemez ve birsüre öpüşmeye devam ederler ancak sonrasında hızla kendine gelir ve çekilir "bunu yapacağımızı bilseydim.." der ken darren gülmeye başlar ve chris sinirle geri çekilir. Darren neden güldüğünü bilmiyordur ama gerginliğinin azaldığını hisseder ve gülmeye devam eder, dudaklarını dişleyerek kahkahaları kıkırtılara dönüşürken chris'e bakar, sinirlenmiş görünüyordur ve bunu fark ettiğinde alaycı yüz ifadesiyle ona döner, onun dişlerini sıktığını fark etmiş ve umursamaz bir şekilde gözlerini kısmıştır "ne?"

"seninle daha fazla uğraşamam" der sinirle darren'ın dudaklarına doğru ve hızla üzerinden kalkıp arabadan çıkar. Sinirle çekim ekibine doğru seslenir bunalmıştır ve darren'a da sebebini bilmediği bir nedenle her zamankinden fazla alınmıştır. "bırakıyorum yarın devam edelim daha fazla uğraşamıycam" darren'ı işaret ederek uzaklaşmaya başlar. Darren chris'in söylediklerini yerinde kıpırdamadan dinlemiş, yüzündeki tebessüm solarken yerinde hızla doğrulmuştur. chris'in neden bu kadar sinirlendiğini de neden çekimin ortasında gülmeye başladığını da bilmiyordur ama o soyunma odasına doğru ilerlerken peşinden hızlı adımlarla gider ve arkasından gelen sesleri umursamaz, nedense öylece ortada bırakıldığını hissetmiş ve sinirlenmiştir, chris soyunma odasının kapısını açacakken ona yetişir ve kolundan yakalar "hey, derdin ne senin?"

Chris darren'ın arkasından geldiğini farketmiştir ama nedense cevap vermek istemez "derdim falan yok benim" sertçe kolunu çekip tekrar karavanının kapısına yönelir,bir an önce uzaklaşmak istediğini düşünüyordur. Darren chris kapıyı açıp ardından kapatmaya yeltendiğinde ondan önce davranarak kendisi de içeriye girer "Öyle mi? Çünkü hatırladığım kadarıyla demin çekimi ortada bırakıp gittin.." Darren'ın hiçbişey olmamış gibi davranıp üstelemesi onu daha da sinirlendiriyordur "öylemi? hiçbirşey olmadığına pek emin değilim. şu sürtük tavırlarını çekim dışında kullansan nasıl olur?" artık iyice sinirlenmiştir ve konuşmanın nereye gittiği umrumda değildir.

Darren duyduğu şey karşısında sinirle sırıtır ve ağzından çıkacakları umursamaz "Benim sürtük tavırlarım seni etkilemediği sürece bu seni neden rahatsız ediyor? Ah ama özür dilerim, şu an çekimde olmadığımıza göre belli ki rahatsız olduğun birşeyler var, tabi tek fark şu ki," umursamazca omuzlarını silkerek sinirle derin bir nefes alır "eğer o sürtük tavırlarımı üzerinde kullanıyor olsaydım şu an burada dikiliyor olmazdık." Chris onun bu küstah tavırlarına alışkın olmasına rağmen şuan nedense buna alışılmış gözüyle bakamıyordur. ama bu defa onun üste çıkmasına izin vermeyecektir bu defa canı sıkılan yalnızca o olamayacaktır "öylemi peki ne yapıyor olurduk bay ukala?"

Darren "Eğer sana o gözle bakıyor olsaydım şu an bana laf yetiştireceğine altımda inliyor olurdun Colfer" diyerek tısladığında ağzından çıkan kelimeleri önemsemez, onun tavrı sinirlerini zorlamaya başlamıştır ve kendini tutmak istemez "Ama belli ki seninle ilgilenmiyorum." Chris'in duydukları karşısında kulakları uğuldamaya başlar ve kontrolünü kaybederek ona sert bir tokat patlatır "defol burdan hemen!"

Darren yüzüne yediği tokatın şokuyla sinirle sırıtır ve başını yana eğer, yanlış birşey söylediğini farkındadır ve söylediği an pişman olmuştur ancak yüzüne yediği tokatla az da olsa kırılmıştır, bunu belli etmeden ona bakmaya çalışır,yanağını ovuşturarak hafifçe şakaya vurur "ah, bu acıttı ama, elinin bu kadar ağır olduğunu bilseydim bunu söylemeden önce kafama birşey takardım." boğazını temizler "ortam gerildiği zaman fazla kalmam biliyorsun" hafifçe gülümsemeye çalışır ama sadece yüzünde acı bir tebessüm oluşmuştur.

Chris onun pişman olduğunun farkındadır ve fazla tepki verdiğini düşünür 'sonuçta o darren ve bu her zamanki halleri' diye düşünür. "artık biliyorsun ve yerinde olsam bir daha tokat yemek için bu kadar çaba sarfetmem" hafifçe gülümser bir kaç kaçamak bakışla yüzüne bakar "üzülme yanaklarının pembe olması eminim gecenin bir yerinde işine yarar." Darren burukça gülümser ve bakışlarını yerden kaldırarak duvarlarda gezdirir, Chris'e bakmak istemeyerek gözüne çarpan aynaya döner, gözleri kısılmış bir çocuk edasıyla kendini süzüyordur "kızarmış yanaklarla daha şirin olduğumu göstermek istedin, anlıyorum ama bir dahaki sefere allık sürmeyi teklif edebilirsin," gözlerini devirir, alaycı tavırlarını kullanmak istemez ve yere diktiği gözlerini aynı buruklukla onun yüzüne çıkartır ve boğazını temizler "ben gitsem iyi olacak."

Chris darren'ın o an önünden çekilmek için bir hamle yapar ama onunda kapıya yönelmesiyle bir anda çarpışırlar ve sendeleyerek istemsizce reflex halinde darren'ı kollarıyla sarar. Darren hafifçe çarpıştıkları an Chris'in kollarını üzerinde hisseder, istemsizce ellerini chris'in göğsüne bastırmıştır ki ikisi de durumun şokuyla öylece kalakalır, bir süre sonra gözlerini devirerek çocuksu bir tavırla tebessüm eder, üzüldüğünün belli olmadığını umuyordur "Ah, ben-- şey--" konuşamayacağını fark edince parmağıyla kapıyı gösterir. Chris bir an panikleyip kollarını çekmek istesede nedense kalakalmıştır bir kaç saniye yüzünde hissettiği darren'ın nefesiyle kekeler ve yavaşça kollarını çeker "evet.. şey..pardon" o sırada darren kapıya ulaşamadan will kapıyı açmıştır.

Will ve Chris işlerinden dolayı pek sık görüşememişlerdir. o gün işlerini erkenden bitirip onu sette ziyaret etmeyi planlamıştır. setten içeri girip bir kaç kişiyle konuştuktan sonra onun karavanına gelir ve yüzündeki büyük gülümsemeyle kapıyı açar. ikisini görünce gülümsemesi biraz bozulsa da çok bellii etmez ve merdivenleri tırmanır. "Selam" der ikisine bakıp gülümseyerek. İkiside o şekilde kalmışken Will'i gördüğünde hissettiği buruk his daha da artar ama utangaçlığı yerini her zamanki ukala tavırlarına bırakmıştır, hafifçe omuzlarını silkerek Chris'in kollarından kurtulur ve ondan önce Will'e dönerek gülümser, ellerini umursamaz, yapmacık bir tavırla iki yana açar "Will.. Bilmesem burada çalıştığını düşüneceğim artık, yüzünü görmeden bir gün geçirebileceğimi gerçekten düşünmüyordum."

Chris will i gördüğü an durumun gözüne ne kadar uygunsuz göründüğünün farkına varır. ne kadar belli etmemeye çalışsada willin yüzünden bozulduğunu anlamıştır. "ahh bebeğim hoşgeldin seni farketmedim özür dilerim" hemen yanına sokulur ve masumca bir öpücükle sevgilisini karşılar, göz ucuyla da darren'a bakmayı da ihmal etmemiştir. Will Chris'in öpücüğüyle gülümserken kolunu onun beline sarar ve kendine çeker. Darren'a bakıp gülümser. "Ondan ayrı kalamıyorum üzgünüm." der omuz silkerek.

Darren başını ayaklarına dikerek alayla dudaklarını dişler ve onlara bakar, chris'in onu öpüşüne nedensizce bozulmuştur ama belli etmemeye kararlıdır "Tabii" der ve öksürüklerinin arasında- "bakire tutumu" diye mırıldandığında kocaman açılmış mavi gözleri umursamaz "gerçekten mükemmel bir çiftsiniz." Will darren'ın söylediğine irileşmiş gözlerle bakar. "Bakire tutumu ha? Sanırım farkı pek anlayamadın" güler ve Chris'i kendine çeker iyice "Bakire olsak böyle olmazdık inan bana" burnunu boynuna sürter ve Chris kulağının arkasına minik bir öpücük bırakır.

Darren dişlerini birbirine kenetleyerek sinirli bir kahkaha patlatır ve küçümseyen bakışlarını ikisinin ortasına kilitler "ah üzgünüm bu kadar çok buraya uğrayınca koparmaya çalıştığın birşey olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama üzgünüm," yarım ağızla mırıldanır bir şekilde "sadece yapışkan da olabilirsiniz tabii" diyerek gülmeye devam eder, chris'in duyduğunu anlamıştır ve umursamaz bir şekilde omuz silker.

O sırada lea elinde üç karton kahve bardağı iler içeri girer. "Selam Dare, Selam Chris, Merhaba Will." Darren'a uslu olmasını söyleyen uyarıcı bir bakış atar ve kahvesini ona uzatır. Darren dudaklarını ısırarak küçük bir çocuk edasıyla kirpiklerinin ardından ona bakar, ellerini teslim olur gibi havaya kaldırır ve kahvesini alırken ona göz kırpar. "Gözlerini yerinde tut Criss.." lea gözlerini devirerek diğerlerine kahvelerini uzatır ve bir sandalyeye oturup bacak bacak üstüne atıp önüne düşen saçlarını çıplak omuzlarından geriye atar.

Will kahvesini alırken kibarca lea'ya gülümser " teşekkürler lea" hala dikkatle darren'a bakıyordur. Darren lea'nın bu tavrına gülümser, az da olsa gerginliği azalmaya başlamıştır "Ama cazibene kapılıyorum, napıym" der yaramaz bir çocuk edasıyla dudaklarını sarkıtırken will'in bakışlarını üzerinde hissetmiş ve başını yavaşça lea'ya doğru eğmiştir. Chris will ve darren arasındaki sessiz gerilimi sezer ve lea ya yardım çığlığı bakışı atarak çaktırmadan sevgilisinin dizini okşar yavaşça "günün nasıldı sevgilim " der nazikçe ve darren'a bakmamaya çalışarak sandalyesini will'e bir adım daha yaklaştırır.

Will chris'in tavrıyla biraz gevşer. Kahve bardağını kenara koyup koltukta arkasına yaslanır ve gülümseyerek ilgiyle sevgilisine bakar. "her zamanki gibi bitanem. Seninki?" Chris küçük bi çocuk edasıyla sevgilisine sırnaşır "sensiz ne kadar iyi olabilirse o kadar iyi" darren'ın üzerine kilitlenen gözlerini görmezden gelerek burnunu willin boynuna doğru uzatır. O sırada lea gülerek darren'a bakıyordur. "Abartma Dare. Jonathan duysa seni öldürür ayrıca".parmağını yakın arkadaşına doğru sallayıp kıkırdar.

Will Darren'ı boşverip tüm ilgisini sevgilisine yöneltmiştir. O sırada boynunu hafifçe yana eğip dudaklarını chris'in kulağına yaklaştırıp kulağına bir şeyler fısıldar. Chris duydukları ile şuh bi kahkaha atar ve dudaklarıyla sessiz şekilde ona cevap verir. sessizce kendi aralarında flörtleşiyorlardır, chris'in gözleri leanın öldürücü bakışlarına takılır sessizce onu yanıtlar "ne var?" Darren Lea'ya hafifçe gülümseyerek gözlerini chris ve will'in arasında gezdirmeye devam eder, içini yiyip bitiren şeyi önemsemeden araya girme isteğiyle dolar "O kadar tatlı görünüyorsunuz ki, keşke kalıp izleyebilsem ama Mia'yla buluşmam gerekiyor." diye söylenir alay eder bir edayla ve lea duyduklarıyla gözlerini devirerek başını iki yana sallar ve chris'in gözlerinin içine bakar. Chris onun huysuz haline gülümser "bende seni seviyorum prenses" der lea'nın öldürürcü bakışlarını yumuşatmak için "ee ne oldu bizim yemek işi hala açım ben yapıyor muyuz bu akşam" der lea ya bakarak.

Mia kolunda sarı çantası gözünde Darren'ın aldığı mavi çerçeveli gözlükleriyle sete girer. bir kaç kişiyle selamlaşır ve Darren'ı arar gözleri. bir kaç kişinin darren'a sinirliğini olduğunu duyunca kaşlarını kaldırır vve pipetinden bir yudum kola içer ve aranmaya devam eder. Bu sırada will sızlanmaya devam ediyordur "Pekala açlıktan ölmek üzereyim. Ne yapacağımıza karar versek artık?" diyerek onlara bakar. Chris karavanın kapısında etrafa bakınan mia'yı görür ve görmemezlikten gelip bir an önce ordan kurtulmak için ayağa fırlar "kalkalım sevgilim lea'nın elinden yemek yemek bugünde mümkün görünmüyor belki sen bize şu favori makarnandan yaparsın" will'in koluna girerek onuda kaldırır.

will kocaman gülümsemesiyle hemen kabul eder "tabi ki sevgilim sen ne zaman istersen" bu sırada mia onları görmüş ve karavana girmiştir. yavaşça başıyla herkesi selamlar ve doğrudan darren'ın yanına doğru ilerler. Darren Mia'ya bakarak gülümser, bu gerginlikten çıktığı için mutludur ve cevap vermeden yanağına bir öpücük kondurarak onu belinden kavrar "bende tam seni arayacaktım" Chris her ne kadar wille başbaşa kalmak istese de nezaketten sorar "biz eve geçiyoruz millet açlıktan ölmek üzereyiz sizde gelmek istermisiniz? " içten içe gelmemelerini umuyordur.

Bu sırada mia gülümseyerek sevgilisiyle konuşuyordur. Yavaşça darren'ın yanağını öper "traşsız haline bayılıyorum" Darren da gülerek cevap verir "böyle konuşmana bayılıyorum" burnunu sevgilisinin saçlarından çekerek belinde duran elini sıkılaştırıp yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle chris'e döner "Tabii ki geliyoruz, hem çok güzel yemek yaptığımı söylerler ama buna vaktim olacağını sanmıyorum" diyerek miaya bakar "yani sadece yiyeceğim sanırım" diyerek mia'yı kasteder muzurca sırıtarak. mia fırsatı kaçırmadan sevgilisine bir adım daha yaklaşır "bence de sadece ye. geri kalan zaman da bana benimsin" diyerek onunla flörtleşmeye devam eder.

Will olan biteni izlerken gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zorlarken sevgilisinin elini tutup parmaklarını birbirine kenetler. "o halde gidelim" Chris sadece wille bakar ve sessizce bakışarak anlaştığı adama bi kez daha sessizce teşekkür eder ve onu takip eder. Birlikte setten çıkıp bir kaç araç birlikte eve yol alırlar. Eve varıklarında chris ve will misafirlerini salona yerleştirip üzerlerini değişme bahanesiyle odalarına geçerler "bebeğim kusura bakma biraz emirvaki oldu ama gelmeyeceklerini düşünmüştüm" derchris hızla üstünü soyunur ve bir eşofmanla will'in tişörtlerinden birini üzerine geçirirken. Will dolaptan kıyafetlerini alırken ona bakar. "Sorun değil bitanem." eşofmanlarından ve tişörtlerinden birini alır. Chris'in yanına gidip yanağından öper ve tişörtüne bakar "Sana daha çok yakıştı.." muzipçe kıkırdar chris ve "biliyorum" diyerek yanağından yavaşça öper sevgilisinin . ikiside giyindiklerinde aşağıya misafirlerin yanına inerler.

Chris mutafağa doğru yönelir ve mutfakta yemek için gerekli malzemeleri hazırlamaya başlar. Mia ya döner ve seslenir " salata yapmaya ne dersin tatlım" Bu sırada darren mia'nın gözlüğünü masaya bırakmış onun boynuna daha da sokulurken Chris'İn sesiyle kendine gelir ve nefesini yavaşça sevgilisinin dudaklarına üfler, mızmızca chris'e dönerek dudaklarını sarkıtır "sevgilimi bırakamam ben ama, yapılacak daha eğlenceli birşey buldum" muzurca sırıtır " onu test etmeliyim" Chris darren'ın ukala hallerine gözlerini devirmekle yetinir "kapat çeneni dare işe yara yoksa aç kalırsın pazarlık böyle " diye söylenir.

Darren'ın mızmızca sarkıttığı dudakları tek çizgi halini aldığında neredeyse kucağında olan sevgilisini yavaş ve nazik bir hareketle kaldırır ve parıldayan gözlerle Chris'e bakarak fısıldar "hmm.. tatlıyı yapmama ne dersin?" Chris onun bu hallerine alışkındır ama insan içinde flörtleşmesi irkilmesine sebep olur "istediğini yap yeterki bişey yap" diyerek onu geçiştirir ve will'in sırtını yavaşça okşayarak makarnanın sosunu yapmaya koyulur. will dolaptan çıkan malzemeleri hazırlamaya başlamıştır. Darren chris'in tavrına omuz silkerek mia'nın elinden tutar ve çapkın bir gülümsemeyle tezgaha yaklaşır, bilerek Chris'İn arkasında durmuştur ve chris elinde sosla arkasını döndüğünde yüz yüze gelirler, muzurca sırıtır.

Chris arkasını döndüğü an darren ile yüzyüze gelir ve yavaşça irkilir. Darren'ın yüzündeki o gülümsemenin davetkar bir hal alması iyice huzursuz olmasına sebep olur yavaşça darren'ı iter ve mia ya döner "tatlım salata malzemeleri şurda" masanın yan tarafını işaret eder "ve salata kaseside üstteki dolapta hepsi yıkanmış." diyerek ondan hafifçe uzaklaşır. Will darren ve Chris'e kısa bir bakış atsa da işini yapmaya devam eder. Darren'ın bu haline alışkındır ve Chris'e güveniyordur. Üstteki dolaba uzanıp bir salata kasesi çıkarır ve Mia ya uzatır gülümseyerek.

Chris bir yandan masayı hazırlar ve herşey hazır olduğu zaman masaya geçerler. yavaşça wille eğilir "bebeğim harika olmuş her zamanki gibi aşçılık konusunda harikasın" diyerek sıcacık gülümser sevgilisine. will onun tavrına gülümser ve hafifçe yanağından öper. yemeklerini yemeye başlamışlardır. yemek boyunca chris ve will birbirlerine bakıyorlardır ve darren gittikçe gerildiğini hissetse de tepkisiz kalıyordur. chris ağzına kocaman bir lokma atan sevgilisinin dudağının kenarına bulaşan bir parça sosu eliyle silerek parmağını yalarken gözleri bir an darren ile buluşmuştur. Darren gülümsemeye devam ederek haince chris'e döner "chris şarabı uzatabilir misin lütfen?" der çapkınca sırıtarak , will in elinin bacağında olduğunu anlamıştır "Mümkünse kırmızı"

Chris onun amacının farkındadır ama keyfini kaçırmasına izin vermez tek eliyle şişeyi alır ve diken gibi bakışlarla şişeyi Darren'a uzatır. Darren şarabı alacağı sırada gereğinden fazla eğilir ve masa örtüsü kendisine doğru çekildiği anda masanın ucunda duran şarap kadehi chris'in üzerine devrilir, sanki hiçbir şey yapmamış gibi şaşkın bir ifadeye bürünerek chris le birlikte ayaklanır "özür dilerim ah çok sakarım değil mi?" Chris bir anda üzerine dökülen soğuk şarapla yerinde sıçrar "ahh tanrım.. tamam neyse sorun yok" der hızla kalkar ve banyoya doğru yönelir will ile göz göze gelir "tamam sevgilim sorun yok ben hallederim" diyerek darren'a ters bir bakış atar.

Darren chris'in attığı bakışa sırıtarak onun gidişini izler ve ardından telefonla konuşma bahanesiyle sofradan kalkar ve yavaş adımlarla peşinden ilerler. Bu sırada chris hızla banyoya girer ve tişörtünü üzerinden çıkarır tenini hızla suyla temizler ve eşofmanının da battığını fark edip hemen banyonun karşısındaki odaya girip eşofmanını da çıkarır. bu sırada will chris'in arkasından seslenmiş ve bir şeye ihtiyacı olmadığı cevabını alınca masaya geri dönmüştür. Darren koridorda bir odaya saparak will in gitmesini beklemiştir, will gittiği an odaya doğru ilerleyerek kapıyı açar, chris'i sadece boxer la gördüğünde sırıtır ve duvara yaslanarak onu izlemeye başlar "şarabı dökmesem bu vücudu saklamaya devam edecektin yani" kendi kendine başını sallar "büyük haksızlık"

Chris onun odaya girdiğini fark etmemiştir. sesini duyduğu an gözleri hızla açılır " burada ne işin var senin tanrı aşkına darren" hızla eline bir eşofman kapıp üzerine doğru tutar panikle giymeyi bile akıl edememiştir saniyeler içinde kızardığını biliyordur. Darrensa onun bu haline sırıtarak eliyle eşofmanı işaret eder "sanırım üzerini kapatabilmesi için ortasının aralık olmaması gerek.." Chris elindeki kirli eşofmanı atar ve arkasını dönüp şifonyer çekmecesinin alt kısmından hızla bir eşofman çıkarıp üzerine geçirir "ne istiyorsun dare?" bu defa oda sinirden gülmüştür. Chris'in eşofmanı giyişini izlerken yerinde doğrulur ve arkasında durarak nefesini çıplak tenine üfler "hiçbir şey, Will'le aşk yuvanızı merak ederken daha ilgi çekici bir şeyle karşılaştım" arkasında hafifçe gülümserken nefesi chris'in boynunu sıyırmaya devam ediyordur, biraz daha yaklaşır.

Darren'ın ne kadar yaklaştığını fark eder. Kaşları belli belirsiz çatılır ve yutkunarak cevaplar "neymiş o daha ilgi çekici şey dare neyden bahsediyorsun?" Darren arkasını dönse burun buruna geleceği adamın boynuna biraz sokularak hafifçe fısıldar "daha önce görmediğim ama görülmeye değer bir şey, saklanmaya çalışılsa da..." artık neredeyse dudakları kulağına değiyordur "parlamaya devam ediyorsun chris"

Chris ateşin vücudundan yüzüne yayıldığına emindir yüzünü ateş basmıştır ama büyülenmiş halde yerinde kalakalır. Onun her zamanki şakalarından biri olduğunu düşünür "dare kes şunu" "Neden?" der dudakları yavaşça chris'in kulağına sürterken" bu odadan çıkıp bir an evvel sevgilinin yanına mı gitmek istiyorsun? " dudakları Will'in daha önce öptüğü kulak arkasında gezinirken yavaşça gülümser ve dudaklarını kulağından çeker " Çünkü ben manzaranın tadını çıkarıyorum."

Chris artık ne olduğunun farkındadır bu defa farklıdır darren onunla şakalaşmıyordur ve teninde onun nefesini hissetmek tüm gardının düşmesine sebep olur kendine hakim olamadan hafifçe nefesini bırakır "darren yapma lütfen" elini boşluğa atarak yatağın üzerinden tişörtünü yakalamayı umar. Darren chris'in arkasından tişörtünü almaya çalıştığını fark eder ve kıvrak bir hareketle onu önüne alırken kollarıyla arkasındaki tişörtü kavrar, artık chris tamamıyla tişört ve kolları arasındayken tuttuğu nefesini yüzüne karşı bırakır "neden chris?" fısıldayarak devam eder "neden?"

Chris ne demesi gerektiğini bile düşünebilecek durumda değildir aralarında milimler vardır ve yüzünde hissettiği sıcak nefes söyleyeceklerini unutmasına sebep oluyordur. bir kaç şey saçmalar "nasıl neden? tanrım dare lütfen" umutsuzca bir kez daha kıpırdanır ama onu sıkıca saran kollardan kaçamayacağını anlamıştır "bu yanlış.. bunu istemiyorsun..benimle oynuyorsun..."

Chris'in söyledikleri karşısında darren'ın kaşları çatılır ve bakışları mavilerini delerken kasılmış yüz hatlarıyla ona bakar "oyun mu oynuyorum? Tanrım chris, sana nasıl baktığımı görmüyor musun? Will sana dokunduğunda ne hale geldiğimi görmüyor musun? Beni göremiyor musun?" yavaşça yanağına eğildiğinde alnını tenine yaslamıştır "bizi göremiyor musun?" Chris'in iç sesi ona güvenmemesini söylese de gördüklerinin gerçek olduğuna emindir, onunla her zaman flörtleşen o şımarık adam yoktur karşısında gözlerinin içine o kadar delici bakıyordur ki dakikalar önce onunla alay eden ukala adamın nereye gittiğini düşünür "hangisi sensin tanrım delirmek üzereyim darren, dakikalar önce gözümün önünde sevgilisini yiyip bitirecek olan sen mi söylüyorsun bunları?" çaresizce alnını onun omzuna dayar "bana bunu neden yapıyorsun?"

Darren yavaşça elindeki tişörtü bırakarak elini chris'in saçlarında gezdirir ve omzuna yaslanmış yüzün verdiği rahatlıkla derin bir nefes verir "hangisinin gerçek olmasını istiyorsan.. " der yutkunarak kendinden emin yumuşak bir sesle "ben oyum. Sadece görmeni istiyorum, beni görmeni istiyorum, ben buradayım Chris." daha kısık bir sesle "hangisi olursam olayım ben hep buradayım... Ama beni görmüyorsun.."

"seni görüyorum dare kahretsin ki hep gördüm ama anlamıyorsun diğer senle başa çıkamam benimle alay eden bana bir hiçmişim gibi davranan senle başa çıkamam daha bu akşam karavanda söylediklerin kulağımda şaka yapar gibi beni aşşağılamana dayanamıyorum bunu kaldıramam neden anlamıyorsun" diyerek kendini yavaşça darren'ın kollarına bırakır. Darren kollarının arasındaki bedeni daha da sararak chris'in yüzüne bakmasını sağlar "her seferinde seni bir başkasıyla görürken ne yapmamı bekliyorsun Chris? Nasıl davranmamı bekliyorsun " yumuşak bakışlarını chris'in üzerine kilitler "karavanda onları söylerken bile seni istediğimi bilmek canımı yakıyor Chris.. Sen beni görmezden gelirken benim canım yanıyor.."

"seni görmezden falan geldiğim yok benim..ben sadece bilmiyorum.. bu çok zor..benim seni onunla görmekten zevk aldığımı mı sanıyosun" chris söylediği şeyi farkedip bir anda susar. ne yapacağını bilemez bu kadar zaman hiçbirşey yokmuş gibi davrandıktan sonra şimdi ne yapması gerek bilemez. gözlerinin yanmaya başladığını hisseder. kollarından kurtulmak için öne doğru hamle yapar. Darren chris'in hamlesini fark ederek onun durmasını sağlar, onu tekrar kavradığında artık çok daha yakın duruyorlardır ve nefesleri birbirine değerken alnını alnına dayayarak yanağını okşar, yutkunarak kısık bir sesle ona bakmayı sürdürür "o halde ne chris? Beni onunla görmekten zevk almıyorsan, sürekli bizimle dalga geçen darren'dan hoşlanmıyorsan... Neden benden kaçıyorsun? Neden beni 'o' olmaya zorluyorsun? Benden şimdi ne kaçma... Nolur şimdi de kaçma.."

Chris tüm direncinin kırıldığını biliyordur yüzündeki eli hissederek gözlerini kapatır ve yavaşça yutkunur bu anın gerçek olduğuna inanmak ister, sonunda bunun olduğuna ve ne kadar çaresiz olduğunu düşünür "kaçamam artık daha fazla bunu yapamam.. yoruldum dare.." Darren gözlerini tekrar aralığında bakışları chris'in mavileriyle buluşur ve yanağındaki elini çenesine indirerek kırmaktan korkuyormuş gibi bakar ona "kaçma, çünkü artık seni kovalarken kaybolmaktan korkuyorum ben, o sana her dokunduğunda kendimi tutamamaktan korkuyorum, beni öptüğünde duramamaktan korkuyorum.. Benden nefret etmenden, kendimden nefret etmekten çok korkuyorum.."

Chris ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordur bunun ne kadar zor olduğunu bilsede bu konuşmayı yapmak zorundadır "ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum lanet olsun dare şuan bizi neyin içine sürüklediğini biliyor musun? Mia ne olacak peki ya will'e ne söyleyeceğim?" sesi hıçkırığını bastırmaktan titrer "onu seviyorsun.. miayı, bunu her defasında binlerce kez duydum onu istiyorsun!"

Darren biraz sinirlenmiş olsada bakışları hemen chris in titrek sesiyle yumuşar ve ikna etmeye çalışmaktan çok kendi kendine konuşur gibi bir sesle" Çünkü seni istememi o kadar imkansız hale getiriyorsun ki cesaret edemiyorum, mia'yla mutlu olduğuma kendimi inandırdım ben chris, ama artık yalanlar içinde yaşamak istemiyorum. Benim için ne düşündüğünü bilmemekten, her lanet çekim sonrası kalbimin sesini durduramaktan yoruldum, yalan söylemekten de yoruldum ama..." acıyla boğazını temizleyerek devam eder "seni hiçbirşey için zorlayamam da..."

Chris duydukları karşısında içinde kalan son direncin kırılma sesini duyar kendisinin her gün boğuştuğu sorularla onunda boğuştuğunu görmek, karşısında ilk defa gerçek darren'ı görmek içindeki tüm korkuyu alıp götürür. Ondan hiç beklenmeyen bir cesaretle konuşur "durmanı istemiyorum.." onun anlamamış şaşkınlıkla bakan gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşur "beni öptüğün zaman..durmanı istemiyorum.."

Darren şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyerek ona bakakalmıştır ve duyduğu her kelimeyi sindirmeye çalışırken mavi gözlerdeki parıltıyı görür, kalbinin daha hızlı atmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordur ama ona korkarak eğilip dudaklarına yaklaştığında ellerini tutmaktan kendini alıkoyamaz, ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışan gözlere masumca gülümser "tokat gelmesin diye" Chris istemsizce gülümser darren'ın böyle bir anda bile bu kadar sevimli olmasının adil olmadığını düşünür ama cümlesini bitirdiği an onu beklememeye karar verir. İstediği tek birşey vardır usulca yaklaşır ve darren'ın dudaklarını yakalar.

Darren onun bu hareketine şaşırsa da dudakları dudaklarına değdiği an hissettikleri tarif edilemezdir. Sanki yıllardır iş için öpüştüğü adam yoktur karşısında, çünkü ilk defa öpüşüyorlarmış gibi heyecanlanmıştır. Ellerini yavaşça bırakır ve beline sarar, dudaklarının tadını böylesine hissetmek içini ısıtır ve dili izin istercesine dudaklarının üzerinde dolaşır. Chris onu defalarca öpmüş olsada bu gerçek ilk öpücükleridir ve dudaklarının sıcaklığına kendini bırakır. Tadını almak istiyordur dudaklarının üzerinde dolaşan dilin ağzının içine kaymasına izin verir. Bu hafif bir öpücük değildir ama bu şehvetli bir öpücükte değildir bu aşk dolu ve tutkuludur. Yavaşça onun alt dudağını emmeye başlar ellerini onun saçlarına sokar ve biraz daha kendine çekerek tüm tadını almaya çalışır derinleştikçe içinin ısındığını hisseder.

Darren chris'in dili ağzının her bir köşesinde farklı bir tad alırcasına dolaşırken chris'in alt dudağını emmesiyle kendinden geçer ve dudaklarını daha sert bir şekilde kavrarken parmakları çıplak sırtında minik daireler çizmeye başlar, sıcaklığına vücudunu dayarken dilleri yarışmaya devam ediyordur" tanrım, chris!" Chirs kontrolünü kaybetmek üzeredir ki teninde hissettiği dokunuşlarla nefessiz kalarak kendini geri çeker ve darren'ın dudaklarına doğru ismini inlemiş olması onda soğuk su etkisi yaratır. Telaşla bir adım geriler ve vücutlarını birbirinden ayırır "dare tanrım durmamız gerek içeri geçmeliyiz" hızla çekmeceye yönelir ve bir tişört alıp üzerine geçirir sonra tekrar onun gözlerinin içine bakar. Yanız bu defa munzurca gülümseyen odur "şimdi ne olacak" diyerek gözlerinin içine bakar gülümseyerek.

Darren birden bire hissettiği boşlukla afallamıştır ve birşeylerin ters gittiğini düşünse de chris'in söyledikleriyle rahatlar, onun tişörtünü giyişini izlerken eğlenen hali her ne kadar hoşuna gitmiş olsa da biraz uğraşmaya kadar verir, düşünceli bir ifadeye bürünür "şimdi mi? Bilemiyorum yani beni çekici bulduğunu da kanıtladığımıza göre..." Chris ona inanamıyormuş gibi gözlerini devirir "ciddimisin? Bunu söylediğine inanamıyorum! Bumu yani olay sana arabada söylediklerim yüzünden mi bunlar oldu?" yüzü bir an sinirle kasılır "senin bu halinle gerçekten uğraşmak istemiyorum, o kadar lafı kime ettimse ben" sinirle kapıyı çarpıp çıkar ve onu odada bırakarak salona döner.

Darren chris'in odadan çıkışıyla afallar, şaka yaptığını söyleme fırsatı bulamadan genç adam çıkıp gitmiştir ama onun bu kadar çabuk bozulmasına da gülümsemeden edemez daha sonra hemen arkasından çıkarak ona yetişmeye çalışır, chris salona gelmiştir. will ve lea herşeyden habersiz sohbet ediyorlardır ve mia onları dinliyordur. Chris onun arkasından gelmesine umursamadan sinirle kendini will'in yanına koltuğa bırakır ve yavaşça yanağından öper "geldim sevgilim" ona kırgın mı kızgın mı olduğunun ayrımını yapamıyordur.

Will o sırada kızlara bir şey anlatıyordur.onun geldiğini fark edince cümlesinin yarım kalmasını umursadan tüm dikkatini ona yöneltir ve dudaklarını onun yumuşak dudaklarına bastırır" iyi misin bitanem?" Chris ona haksızlık ettiğini düşünmesine sebep olan ruh haline lanet eder ve onun bu haline sıcacık gülümser "iyiyim sevgilim, geciktiğim için üzgünüm aradığım eşofmanı bulamadım" diyerek ufak bir gülümsemeyle geçiştirmeye çalışır. Neyseki will birşey anlamamıştı yada bir başkası sıcacık bir gülümsemeyle chris'i tekrar yavaşça öper ve başıyla sorun olmadığını belirten bir işaret yapar.

Darren da chris'in arkasından ilerleyerek sevgilisinin yanına oturur, gözü chris'tedir. genç adam gerçekten sinirlenmiş görünüyordur, darren yine de sevgilisinin yanağını öperken chris'ten gözlerini ayırmaz ve will'e kıskançlıkla bakar. Chris will'in aksine Darren'ın delici bakışlarını üzerinde hisseder ama ona kızmıştır ve izliyor olmasından zevk alarak sevgilisine sırnaşmaya devam eder, yavaşça eğilir ama duyulduğuna emin olduğu bir ses tonuyla fısıldar "insanların hala burada olduğuna dua et" diyerek sevgilisine göz kırpar. Darren chris'in söylediklerini duyduğunda yüzündeki muzur ifadenin gittiğini hisseder, sinirlenmiştir ve bedenini Mia'ya yaklaştırarak ona sokulur, duyulacağından emin bir sesle ona doğru konuşur. "Hakkında en çok sevdiğim şey ne biliyor musun? " der ve Mia'nın meraklı bakışlarını görünce gülümser "Ne zaman ciddi olup olmadığımı iyi biliyorsun ve asla bırakıp gitmiyorsun, çünkü beni tanıyorsun."

Chris her ne kadar ona doğru bakmasada darren'ın söylediklerini aslında kime söylediğini biliyordur. bunun ne demek olduğunu düşünür 'ne yani mesaj vermek mi istiyor 'diye düşünür ve dahada sinirlenir doğrudan will'e döner ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurur ve fısıldar "bence bu kadar yeter herkesi göndermenin bir yolunu bulalım" dergöz ucuyla darren'a bakarak. Will dudaklarını yavaşça chris'in boynuna bastırır ve öpücüğünü derinleştiremeden lea'nın bakışlarını farkederek gülümser ve geri çekilir. Darren onun chris'in boynunu öpüşünü görünce daha da sinirlenir ve mia'nın dudaklarına bir öpücük bırakarak onun devam etmeye teşvik eden bakışlarına uyar "senin yerinde başka biri olsaydı asla ciddi olup olmadığımı anlamazdı, ve.. giderdi" burnunu onun yanağına sürter "seninle olduğum için çok mutluyum, beni anladığın için de" bu saçma konuşmayı chris'in şaşkınlıkla bakan gözlerini gördüğünde bitirmesi gerektiğini anlar ve sinirle başını eğer.

Chris sinirinin tepesine çıktığını hisseder ve aniden yerinden kalkıp tuvalete gitmek için o tarafa ilerler bir an önce uzaklaşmak ister öpüşmelerini izleyemez. Darren onun arkasından ikinci kez gittiğinde bu sefer onu sıkıştırmak gibi bir amacı yoktur sadece sinirlidir ve amacına ulaştığından emin olmak istemiştir, onu yüzünü yıkarken gördüğünde kapıyı arkalarından kapatır "iyi geliyor mu?" Chris alıngan bir sesle onu yanıtlar "senin onu öpüşünü unutturacak kadar değil" Darren onun kırılgan tavrına sinirle karışık gülümser "senin yaptığın gibi mi?"

Chris hatalı olduğunu biliyordur "ne yapacağımı bilemedim görmüyor musun? Her yaptığın şakadan korkar oldum artık" aynadan onun yüzüne bakar kırgınca. Darren onun kırgın yüzüne bakarak biraz yumuşar ve ona yaklaşır, birlikle yansımalarına bakar sessizce "ve beni orada bırakıp kendini sevgilinin kollarına mı attın? tanrım chris.. gerçekten söylediklerimin yalan olduğunu mu düşündün?" chris'in sesi ağlamaklı çıkar "bilmiyorum sadece öyle olmamasını umdum sanırım.." Darren ona hafifçe gülümser "eğer öyle bir oyunculuk yeteneğim olsaydı inan bana burada durmazdım, tanrım..." bakışları ciddileşir "ben kimseye bu kadar dürüst olmadım ama yinede nedense seni inandıramıyorum.."

Chris duyduklarıyla biraz gevşer ve yavaşça dönüp ona bir adım yaklaşarak belli belirsiz gülümseyerek kısık sesle konuşur "bu defa da şaka yaptığını ima edersen seni öldürürüm" nefesini darren'ın dudaklarına doğru vermiştir. Darren yüzünde haince bir gülümsemeyle ona gülümser "kim bilir belki şimdi de şaka yapıyorumdur" dudaklarına bakar nefesini chris'in yüzüne doğru üflerken "ne zaman beni öldürüyorsun?" Chris bu kez şaka olduğunu biliyordur "yüzündeki o aptal ifade beni öldürüyor. Tekrar sinirlenmeye başlıyorum " birşey ima eder gibi darren'ın dudaklarına bakar "şimdi kapat o çeneni dare"yüzünde sahte bir sinir ifadesi vardır.

Darren onun dudaklarına bakmayı sürdürerek hafifçe gülümser ve onun gözlerine döner "neden daha önce birbirimizi öldürmeyi akıl edemedik ki" diyerek chris'in dudaklarına fısıldar "gerçekten ölmek için çok beklemiş gibi hissediyorum.. " Chris haince gülümsemeye devam ediyordur "ne şekilde ölmek istersin sen seç " yavaşça dudaklarına biraz daha yaklaşır ve nefesini darren'ın yüzüne üfler "nasıl istersen öyle olsun" Darren onun bu tavrına yavaşça gülümser ve nefesini üzerinde hissederken will'le de bu mesafede durduklarını hatırlar, içi sinirle dolar, derince yüzüne bakan mavi gözlere kilitlenerek bedenini sertçe kavrayıp lavaboya yaslar, alınları birbirine değiyordur ve yavaşça yüzünün her hattını öpmeye başlar ve dudakları gereğinden fazla oyalanırken fısıldar "Benden daha iyi hissettiriyor mu? Söyle bana, benden daha iyi öpebiliyor mu seni?"

Chris darren'ın dudaklarını tekrar teninde hissettiğinde yavaşça titrer ve hızla kollarını onun beline dolayarak gözlerine bakar "cidden bunu merak ediyormusun?" diyerek bir kaç milim daha yaklaşır "senin kadar değil ama sen bunu zaten biliyorsun değilmi?" neredeyse tamamen dudaklarına değecek kadar yaklaşıp öylece bekler. Darren aralarında kalan son milimi de geride bırakarak dudaklarına dudaklarını bastırır, senelerdir aynı sette çalışacağı adamın dudaklarına şimdi bağımlı olabileceği hiç aklına gelmemiştir ama kendini bu zevkten alıkoyamayarak alt dudağını sertçe emer ve dudaklarına nefesini bırakırken hafifçe dudaklarının üstünü yalar ve memnuniyetle mırıldanır "Seninle kalmak istiyorum" der hafifçe fısıldayarak "bu gece, seninle olmak istiyorum Chris.."

Chris çıldırmak üzeredir onun dudaklarının dokunduğu her yerin yandığını hisseder "bende istiyorum lanet olsun ama bu mümkün değil biliyorsun lütfen duralim bu gittikce tehlikeli oluyor" diyerek sarhos gibi bir adım geri sendeler "içeri..içeri dönmemiz gerek saat gec oldu.." diyerek içinde bulundukları durumdan kaçmak ister. Darren onun nefes alıp verişlerini izlerken bile kendinden geçebileceğini fark eder ve söylediklerine hak vererek istemeyerek de olsa geri çekilir ve kapıyı aralarken çapkınca sırıtır "şimdi sevgilinin kollarına koşuyor olabilirsin ama ne de olsa sette kaçacak bir yerin olmayacak Colfer" der ve chris'in biraz önünden salona doğru ilerlemeye başlar.

Chris'in zihninde hala will'in bu gece onda kalmamasi için ne yapabileceğini düşünüp duran tilkiler vardir. Zira bu öpüşmenin ardindan will'e sarilip uyuma fikri bile korkunc gelmiştir. Sıkıntıyla yüzünü buruşturur ve salona yönelir. Willin telefonla konustugunu farkederek lea ile sohbete baslar. Herkes yavas yavas gitmeye hazirlik yapiyordur.

Darren hariç herkes toparlanmaya hazırlanıyordur ve garip bir duruma düşmemek için yayıldığı koltuktan doğrularak çantasını toparlamaya başlamış mia'ya bakar ve mia ona döndüğü sırada tezgahtaki mavi gözlüğü alarak onun yüzüne takar, mia gülümseyerek koluna girdiğinde tepkisiz kalır ve kapıya yönelmiş lea'yı takip eder, will'i de üzerini giyinirken gördüğünde şaşırıır ama belli etmeden mia'nın beline elini yerleştirir, will'in işi çıktığını öğrendiğinde yüzündeki gülümsemeye engel olamaz ve mia'nın elleri saçlarında gezinirken will'i de götürmeyi teklif eder.

Chris onun bu hareketlerini sakin olmaya çalişarak izler hiçbirşey olmamis gibi mia ile cilveleşiyor olmasi sinirini bozuyordur ama onlara bakmamaya calışır. neyse ki willin eve donmesi gerekiyordur ve kardesinin bu gece sarhos olmasina ve babasinin willden yardim istemesine minnettar olmuştur. Herkesi uğurlar sevgilisinin dudaklarina hafif bir öpücük kondurur ve milletin gitmesinin ardindan evinde yalniz kalmanin rahatliğını hisseder lanet derecede hareketli bir gece olmuştur ve hala gözünün önündeki miarren görüntüsü gitmemiştir.

 

Darren herkesi evlerine bıraktıktan sonra mia'nın kalması üzerine yaptığı tüm ısrarları geri çevirmekte zorlanmıştır, genç kadının gerçekten çok ısrarcı olduğunu düşünür neyse ki vaat dolu birkaç öpücüğün ardından arabaya varabilmiştir, chris'in kapısının önüne geldiğinde zili çalarak duraksar. Chris evi toparlamis ve bulasiklari makinaya doldurduktan sonra üzerine sinen şarap kokusundan kurtulmak icin hızla duşa girmiştir. Duştan çıkıp çamaşırlarını ve eşofmanını yeni giymiştir ki çalan kapının sesiyle irkilir. Uyumak istiyordur ve willin döndüğünü düşünerek yüzünü buruşturur. Yatağının üzerinden tişörtünü kapar ve kapıya yönelir. Kapıyı açtığı an karşısında darren'i görünce elinde tişörtle öylece kala kalır...


	2. benim olmanı istiyorum

Darren açılan kapının karşısında onun vücudunu bir kez daha süzme fırsatı yakalayarak öylece donakalmış bedene bakar, onu umursamayarak yanından içeriye dalarken çapkın parlak bakışlarla ona döner "Şimdi üzerine şarap döktüğüm için bir kez daha gurur duydum kendimle" ikinci defa vücudunu süzerken sırıtır "kesinlikle şanslı günümdeyim."

Chris darren'ın sözleriyle elindeki tişörtü giymeyi akıl eder. Onun böylece rahat bir şekilde eve girmesine şaşkınlıkla bakar. üzerinde hissettiği gözler paniklemesine neden olsada sakin kalmaya çalışır "neden döndün dare halbuki giderken çok istekli gibiydin sevgiline sokulmaya" sesi ne kadar dikkat etsede alıngan çıkmıştır.

Darren onun neyden bahsettiğini anlamıştır ve bunu inkar edemez çünkü az önce o evde yaşadıkları bile kötü hissetmesi için yeterlidir, gözlerini ayaklarına devirerek masum bakışlarla yeri izler bir süre ve dudağını ısırarak kirpiklerinin ardından chris'e bakar "will'in sana nasıl baktığını, nasıl öptüğünü izliyorum heryerde, sette, sokakta, evde.." doğrudan ona bakarak devam eder "olduğun her yerde, ve benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun?" bakışlarını yavaşça etrafında gezdirir "Ona ait olduğunu bilirken benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun? Senin için hiçbirşeyim ben, benden ne bekliyorsun chris?"

" Yapma dare benim bundan zevk aldığımımı sanıyorsun mia'nın her fırsatta her yerde bas bas o benim demesinin benim için kolay olduğunu nasıl düşünürsün?" koltukta ona doğru yaklaşır ve gözlerinin içine bakar fısıltı halinde konuşur "sana her dokunduğunda gözleri benim üzerimde sanki bana acı çektirmek ister gibi o benim der gibi ve ben bunu her gördüğümde o sana her dokunduğunda kahroluyorum bunu görmüyormusun?" yavaşça eğilerek onu çenesinden tutar ve gözlerine bakması için kafasını kaldırır "will'e asla öyle bakmadım senin ona baktığın gibi aşkla bakmadım..sana baktığım gibi bakmadım bunu biliyorsun"

Darren içinin ısındığını hisseder ama gözlerini kaçırmaktan kendini alıkoyamaz, ve yavaşça yutkunur "yapma bunu... ne zaman yanına gelsem onunla burun buruna olmana dayanamıyorum anlamıyor musun?" sesi titrer ve kısılarak devam eder "Beni Mia'ya itiyorsun Chris, ona tutunduğum zaman da bana kızıyorsun ama ben..." gözlerini pencereye sabitleyerek odağını bulmaya çalışır "her yerde nereye gitsem sizi görüyorum, onun seni mutlu edişini görüyorum..gülüşünü.. kimi kandırıyorum söylesene, ben bunların hiçbirini sana veremem.."

Chris elini onun yanağına koyar ve tekrar gözlerine bakmasını sağlar "bu umurumda mı sanıyorsun onun bana nasıl baktığı yada beni ne kadar sevdiği umurumdamı?" bir an dudaklarina bakar ve tekrar gozlerine doner "değil aptal seni, tek istediğim sensin anlamıyor musun? Tüm o aşşalayıcı espirileri yaptığında yada bana küçümser gibi baktığında bile tek istediğim sendin. Ben senin yanında mutluyum ne yaptığımızın önemi yok yada nerede olduğumuzun" dudaklarına yaklaşır ve fısıldar "ya da kiminle olduğumuzun çünkü ben kendimi senden başka kimseye ait hissetmiyorum" yavaşça üst dudağını yakalar ve diliyle tadını alırcasına yalayarak emer bir yandanda derin bir nefes çekip onun kokusunun burnuna dolmasına izin verir.

Darren chris'in öpüşüyle titrediğini hisseder ve içinde tutuşan hisle parmaklarını onun saçlarına geçirir, kısa bir süre sonra öpüşüne ürkek bir tavırla karşılık verir ve alt dudağını kavrar yavaşça, vücudundaki her yanın sarsıldığını hissedebiliyordur ama yinede nefes alma dürtüsüyle kokusunu içine çekmekten kendini alıkoyamaz ve hafifçe dudaklarıını geri çeker, üzgünlüğünü gizleyemiyordur "Ben sana onun verdiği güveni veremem hiçbir zaman chris, belki senin için değil ama benim için önemli işte" alını alnına dayar ve gözlerini yumar "pişman olacaksın, benimle olduğun için pişman olacaksın.."

Chris elini yavasca onun dudaklarina goturur ve susturur "yapma dare bunu bize yapma lütfen daha fazla yapamam senden ayri kalamam gör artik bunu" küçük öpücüklerle yüzünü dolaşır "artik olmaz sana bu kadar yaklasmışken olmaz ! "dudağına küçük bir öpücük daha kondurur "anlamıyormusun artık umurumda değil denemek istiyorum senin olmak istiyorum dare, benim olduğunu bilmek istiyorum kimse bilmesede ben bilmek istiyorum buna ihtiyacim var dare..sana ihtiyacım var" cümlesinihenüz bitirmeden tekrar darren'ın dudaklarını yakalar.

Darren yüzünün alev aldığını biliyordur ve chris dudaklarını yakaladığında bu sefer onun öpüşüne hemen karşılık verir ve alt dudağını kavrarken elini çenesinde gezdirir, ensesini kavrarken birbirlerine daha da yaklaşmışlardır ve kendini hafifçe geri çektiğinde burunları birbirine sürterken mırıldanır "benim de sana ihtiyacım var, hep vardı... belki seni tüketecek ama benim olmanı istiyorum Chris, en azından bir kere olsun bunu hissetmek istiyorum.." parmaklarıyla yüzünü okşamaya devam ederken başını onun boynuna gömer ve kokusunu içine çeker.

Chris darren'ın kokusuyla sarhoş olurken o iki kelime kulaklarına ulaşır. Şaşkindir ve kırgınlıkla kendini biraz geri çeker ve darren'ın gözlerine bakar "bir kere olsun ne demek darren? Bu ne demek oluyor?" hayal kırıklığına uğramıştır "bu da o çirkin şakalarından biri mi?" Darren onun kırıldığını ve yanlış anladığını anlar ve gözlerinin içine bakar yumuşakça, gözleri az da olsa dolmuştur "Benden sıkılmadan, pişman olmadan, mutsuz olduğunu hissetmeden bir kere olsun benim olduğunu hissetmek istiyorum, seni kendimden uzaklaştırmadan, her şeyi berbat etmeden önce.. belki de will'e geri dönmeden önce... sadece sen ve ben bu yanlış mı?"

Chris yavaşça yerinden doğrulur ve ona doğru eğilip üzerine uzanır koltukta ve fısıldar "ne ben senden vazgecip pişman olacağım nede sen her şeyi berbat edeceksin güven bana dare seni tanıyorum dışarıdan görüneni değil" elini onun kalbinin üstüne koyar "seni tanıyorum.." üzerine yatar ve boynuna sokularak sıkıca sarılır "sadece korkuyorum.." Darren onun sıcaklığını hissederek tuttuğu nefesini yavaşça bırakır ve parmaklarını chris'in saçlarında gezdirir, diğer elini beline sararak onu kendine daha çok çeker "Korkma, korkma seni bırakıp hiçbir yere gitmiyorum." dudaklarına doğru fısıldar "artık seni bulmuşken istesen de bunu yapamam.."

Chris duymak istediği kelimeleri duymuştur ve kendini daha fazla tutamayacağını biliyordur dudaklarındaki nefesi hisseder ve kendini tamamen ona bırakır "buna asla izin vermem.. Artık olmaz" dudaklarını sertçe onun dudaklarına bastırır. Bir kaç saniye içinde dudaklarına giriş izni istercesine tutkuyla bastıran dile direnmeyi bırakır ve dudaklarını açarak onun tadını emmeye başlar.

Darren dudaklarını araladığı andan itibaren chris'in ağzına dolan tadıyla boğukça nefesini verir, alt dudağını kavrarken dişlerini dudağının üstünde hafifçe sürtüyordur ve onu kendisine daha da bastırarak tamamen ağırlığını üstüne bırakmasını sağlar, belini sertçe kavrarken onu ani bir hareketle ters yatırır ve yan yana yattıkları koltukta hafifçe yükselerek boynuna dişlerini sürterek emer "Sana böylesine yakın olan sadece ben olmak istiyorum, sadece ben" der parmağını yavaş ve ritmik hareketlerle chris'in yüzünde dolaştırırken.

Darren'ın bu istekli hali chris'in kontorlünü kaybetmesine sebep oluyordur. Boynunda hissettiği sıcak dudaklar ile içinde birşeylerin iyice uyandığını hisseder. Kafasını geriye atarak boynunu daha da ona açar ve belli belirsiz bir inilti dudaklarından kaçar "ahh tanrım darren" der ve ellerini onun saçlarına geçirip dahada kendine bastırır. Herşey okadar hızlı gelişiyordur ki vücudunda hissettiği darren'ın vücudununda uyanmaya başladığını farkettiğinde kendini dahada kontrolsüz hissederek inler ve tekrar dudaklarını yakalamadan hızla fısıldar "sadece seni istiyorum kahretsin hep bunu istedim"

Chris'in inlemesi kulaklarına dolduğunda darren içinde oluşan kıvılcımı hissedebiliyordur, her hücresi uyanmıştır ve dudaklarına kendini sertçe bastırırken dilleri birbirleriyle yarışmaya başlamıştır, boynunu bırakmadan parmaklarıyla demin emdiği yerde daireler çizmeye devam eder, bacaklarıyla bacaklarını birbirine kilitlerken diğer eli yavaşça tişörtünün içinden belini kavrar ve aynı ritmik hareketlerle okşar "Hep beni istediysen neden her seferinde benden uzaklaştın Chris?" dudakları chris'in adem elmasına uzun bir öpücük kondururken devam eder "neden söylemedin?"

Chris teninde hissettiği ellerle irkilir tüm vücudu diken diken olmuştur birde bu yetmez gibi onun bu kışkırtıcı konuşmaları dahada kendini kaybetmesine sebep oluyordur. Sorduğu soru ile iyice sertçe kendini ona bastırır ve alt dudağını hem şehvetle hemde acıtmak istercesine isirir "belkide her fırsatta onun kollarina atladığın içindir yada" bir kez daha isirir ve emerek cektirir dudagini "her defasinda bana hiç şansım olmadığını bizim takımda olmadığını söyldediğin içindir" elleri darren'ın saçlarını yavaşça çeker.

Darren chris'in kendi dudaklarını sertçe dişlemesiyle dudaklarından boğuk bir ses çıkarır ve alev almış gözlerini süzerek avuç içlerini sertçe kalçalarına bastırır ve boynunda dişlerini gezdirmeyi bırakarak kulağını sertçe emer "Belki de her seferinde onunla ne kadar mutlu olduğunu söylediğin içindir" ensesini kavrayarak köprücük kemiğinde dilini gezdirir "Yada ben yanındayken bile onu aradığın için" der ve tüketilmiş dudaklarının intikamını almak istercesine dudaklarını sertçe ısırarak dilini üzerinde dolaştırır.

Chris canının yanmasından hoşlanmasada kalçalarındaki güçlü eller onu dahada ateşlendirir.darrenin onu kıskanmasından büyük bir zevk alıyordur elini hızla boynundan sırtına kaydırır ve sertçe tırnaklarını bastırır "onun beni almasina izin verdin" ve dudaklarini sertçe emerek vücudunu ona bastırır vücudunu hissetmesini istiyordur "onun bana sahip olmasina sen izin verdin.."

Darren onun sertliğini hissederek vücudundaki sıcaklığın artmasına izin verir ve sırtına geçirdiği tırnaklarla acıyla inler, sertçe emdiği dudakları bırakarak hırsla ısırır, onun Willl'in olması fikri bile midesini bulandırmıştır ve kalçalarını daha da sert kavrayarak sertliğine bastırır " Ben arkanda sürekli seni izlerken" hırsla kasıklarını kalçalarına doğru hareket ettirir "bir kere dönüp baksaydın beni görürdün, benim hiçbirşeye izin vermediğimi görürdün chris" boynunu yavaşça çizdiği yolda yalar ve ısırırken devam eder "çünkü benim olmayan birşeye karışamayacağımı bilirdin" adem elmasını dudaklarıyla kavrarken sertçe bileklerini tutar "ama sen.." parmağını dudaklarında gezdirir ve ensesine geldiğinde sertçe sıkar "bir kere olsun bana bakmadığın için beni geçmişime kilitlediğini nerden bilebilirdin ki? Ben senin sadece sette konuştuğun biriyim, unuttun mu?"

Chris sertçe darren'ın dudaklarına doğru inler "aptall! Sadece sette konuştuğum birini ölesiye istermiyim sanıyorsun" hızla dudaklarını yakalar emerken tek elini aralarından aşağı kaydırır ve elinin altındaki sertliği okşar "senin olmayan birini bu kadar istemenin normal olmadığını kabullenmek tam 4yılını aldı" sertliğini avuçlar "beni istediğini söylemek için onun olduğumu görmen mi gerekiyordu" sertçe çenesini yalar ve kulaklarına geldiğinde sol kulak memesini emip içine doğru fısıldar "madem beni istiyorsun neden gelip almadın" sessizce kulağına fısıldar "hala onun olmama izin verecek kadar korkakmısın dare" sesi çok davetkar veşehvetli çıkmıştır ama umursamaz.

Chris'in ellerinin sertliğini avuçlamasıyla inler ve onu saçlarından sertçe kavrayarak ateş gibi gözlerle ona bakar " Kimse.." dudaklarında parmaklarını gezdirerek diğer eliyle onu kalçalarından kendisine bastırır " sana sahip olamaz" kolunu yakalayarak bileğinden itibaren yukarıya çıkarak onu öpmeye başlar ve ellerini tişörtünün içinde aynı ritimle yükselmeye devam eder "beni ölesiye istiyorsun ha? söylesene beni isterken..." eliyle sertçe chris'in sertliğini kavrar "herşeyinle onun olmak nasıl bir duyguydu?" dudaklarına yaklaşarak dişlerinin arasından fısıldar "ben seni istediğimi zaten biliyordum colfer" çenesinin altını yalayarak dudaklarına çıkar "sadece sen etrafına bakarken arkanda köpek gibi dolaştığımı fark etmemiş olabilirsin." bugün yaptıkları konuşma aklına gelince ateş gibi gözlerle sırıtır ve sertliğini kendisine doğru çeker" illa söylemem mi gerekiyor? göremiyor musun? İddiaya girerim Mia söylemesem de anlardı."

Chris sertliğindeki baskıyla kendinden gecmiştir genzinden kopan derin bir inlemeyle yüzünü onun boynuna gömer, oan duyduğu kelimeler yüzüne soğuk su gibi çarpmıştır. Hızla geri çekilir. yüzündeki aciyla karışık nefret ifadesini saklamaya calışarak konuşur "git o zaman ona!" kalkmaya yeltenir " koş o zaman anlayışlı sevgiline"

Darren onun kalkmaya yeltendiğini görünce onu koltuğa geri ittirir ve açılan tişörtüyle beline minik daireler çizmeye başlarken vücudunu ona bastırarak kalkmasını engeller "Anlayışlı değil" der son derece kısık ve davetkar bir ses tonuyla "Sadece senin kadar kör değil, öyle ki ona baktığım tek bir anı bile kafasına kazıyor, ama ben 4 yıldır sana bakmayı kesmiyorum." eğilerek yavaşça göz kapağını öper "gözlerin var ama görmüyorlar Chris, 4 yıl boyunca da görmediler, bende farklı bir yönünü denemeye karar verdim" dudaklarını üzerinden çekerek sertliğini tekrar avuçlar ve okşarken ani bir hareketle kendisine doğru çeker "belki hissedebiliyorsundur."

 

Chris darren'ın bu sert görünen tavrının altında söylediklerinin ne kadar romantik olduğunu düşünür.ona haksızlık ediyor olduğunu kabul eder ve tekrar üzerinde hissettiği ellerle yavaşça inler ve onu belinden kendine çeker "evet hissedebiliyorum" der sonra hızlı bir hareketle onu sırt üstü yatırır ve kucağına oturup kulağına doğru eğilir "ve seninde hissetmeni istiyorum" davetkar bir sesle nefesini dudaklarına üfler "kabul et artık dare" alt dudağını yavaşça yalar ve kalçalarını hafifçe oynatarak sertliğine sürtünür "o sana bu duyguların yarısını bile veremez."

Darren'ın, sertliğine sürtünen kalçalarla dudaklarından bir inleme kaçar ve söylediklerine dudaklarına karşı ukala bir sırıtışla karşılık verir "Bakın burada kimin özgüveni yerine gelmiş, peki.." chris'in kalçalarını avuçlayarak onu sertliğine daha da bastırır ve altında hareket eder, avuç içleriyle kalçalarını okşarken dudağını yakalar ve kenarını yalarken dişlerini kulak memesine sürter "eminim will böyle hissettirebiliyordur" kendine bastırdığı kalçalarla altında bir kez daha kendini ona doğru iter. Darren o kadar serttirki onu hissetmek kiyafetlerinin ustunden bile chris'in çıldırmasına sebep oluyordur boğuk bir şekilde inler ve ellerini onun beline götürüp hızlıca tişörtünü üzerinden sıyırıp alir. Hızla kulağına uzanır "onlardan bahsetmeye devam edersen hiçbirşey hissedemeyeceğiz" der chris ve darren'ın çıplak tenini okşamaya başlar ve onu yeniden öperken kucağında öne geri hareketlenir "ağzını başka birşey için kullanmayı dene" diye emrederek hain bir sırıtmayla tekrar darren'ın dudaklarını sertçe emer.

Darren vücudunda dolaşan ellerle kendinden geçtiğini hisseder ve onun adımlarına uyarak tişörtünü çıkarıp atar, söylediği son cümleyle dudaklarındaki gülümseme artar ve fısıldar " Başka şeyler için ha? Peki... sen nasıl istersen" boynundan başlayarak açıkta kalan göğsünü yavaşça yalamaya başlar, rahatsız edici bir yavaşlıkla dudakları çizdiği yolda devam ederken göğüs ucunu kavrar ve dudaklarını çevresinde uzunca gezdirir, elleri bacaklarını beline sarar ve kendini ona bastırarak fermuarını açar, dudakları diliyle birlikte chris'in karın kaslarına inmiştir.

Chris kendini onun ellerine birakmistir. onun tahrik edici konuşmaları ve dudaklarının tenindeki hareketleri çıldırtıcı derecede dayanması zor bir hal alır. Darren'ın onun göğüs ucunu ısırmasıyla derin bir inlemeyle başını geriye atar ve gözlerini kapatır. Açılan fermuarıyla birlikte gözlerini açar ve onun gözlerine yalvarır gözlerle bakarak inler "darren!" Darren onun inleyişi ve yalvarışına sırıtarak bakar ve el alışkanlığıyla pantolonunu sıyırır, onun sertliğine bakarak sırıtır ve bir kez daha eliyle onu sertçe kavrar, ve çok yavaş hareketlerle elini yukarı aşağı hareket ettirmeye başlar, kulağına doğru eğilerek fısıldar "iyi hissettiriyor mu?" cevap beklemeden beline kavradığı bacaklarından yardım alarak kendini ona doğru ittirir, dili hala göğsünde daireler çizerek ilerliyordur.

Chris ğöğsünü onun ağzına doğru ittirir ve inler"ahhh daren!! Bunu gerçekten soruyor musun?" boxerin uzerinden bile teninin yandığının hissedildiğine emindir derin bir inilti daha dölülür dudaklarından ve aletinin ustundeki eli tutup daha sert olmasi icin onu yonlendirir. Darren'ın onun göğsünde dolaşan dudakları kıvrılır ve elini yönlendirmesiyle sertliğine doğru eğilir, el hareketlerini sıkılaştırmıştır ve artık daha hızlı hareket ediyordur, penisine eğilerek nefesini verir ve boxerın üstünden ucuna hafifçe dişlerini sürter, bir eli ileri geri hareket etmeye devam ederken diğer elini boxerından içeri sokarak kalçalarını kavramıştır, penisinin ucuna nefesini vermeyi sürdürerek bir kez daha dişlerini sertçe üzerinde gezdirir.

Chris artık kontrolünü tamamen kaybetmiştir tüm vücudu titriyordur ve acı verecek şekilde sertleşmiştir elinin haraketi hizlandikca kesik kesik ve daha yuksek sesli inlemeye baslamistir. Darren'ın dişlerinin verdiği his onu hem geriyor hem daha da tahrik ediyordur. Sonunda kalcalarındaki çıplak el kendini koyvermesine sebep olur. sertce darren'ın saçlarını yakalar ve başını geriye atıp cığlık gibi bir sesle konusur "tanrım darren dayanamıyorum!"

Darren onun çıkardığı çığlıkla karışık sesle başını kaldırır ancak saçlarında hissettiği eller onu tekrar eğilmeye teşvik eder, muzurca sırıtır ve boxerındaki eli daha da sıkılaştırarak aşağıya doğru indirir, boxer da onun elleriyle birlikte aşağıya doğru kayar ve onu dizlerine kadar sıyırır, zafer kazanmış bir edayla gülümseyerek chris'in penisine eğilir ve nefesini bir kez daha ona doğru verirken ucunu yavaşça yalar.

Chris ellerini panikle kaldirip tırnaklarını koltuğun minderlerine geçirir ve sertçe inler "lanet olsun darren!" Darren onun bu haline dudakları kıvrılarak kirpiklerinin ardından bakar ve çapkınca gülümser, nefesi hala penisine çarpıyordur ve dudakları ona sürtünürken konuşur "Birşey mi istiyorsun Chris?" Chris sertçe çenesinden onu yakalar ve alev almış gözlerle ona bakarak konusur "evet..ahh tanrim senii"

Darren onun yakarışlarını daha fazla görmezden gelemez ve ona uyarak dilini kasıklarında gezdirir, aşağıya doğru inerken penisinin ucunu sertçe kavrar ve emer, kendini ona iterek onu ağzına aldığında dudakları üzerinde yavaşça ileri geri hareket etmeye başlamıştır, hala saçlarında dolaşan elden destek alarak onu tamamen ağzına alırken boğuk bir ses çıkarır ve hareketlerini sertleştirir, onu kalçalarından tutarak ağzına daha da iter. Darren'ın sertliginin üzerine tamamen kapanmasıyla kontrolsüzce inler ve gözleri kapanır. Ağzının sıcaklığı ve ıslak teması onu çıldırtır. Darren'ın emişleri güçlendikçe onun saçlarındaki elleri dahada kasılıyordur ve chris'in kesik inlemeleri çığlıklara dönüşmüştür.

Darren chris'in çığlıklarıyla tahrik olmaya başlamıştır, kendini ona daha da iterken ağzını penisinden tamamen çeker ve ucuna minik bir öpücük kondurarak emdikten sonra tekrar ağzına alarak sertçe hareketlerini sıkılaştırır, her seferinde onu kalçalarından tutarak daha da kendine bastırıyordur ve dudaklarını tekrar çektiğinde eliyle daha sert hareketlerle penisini sıkar, diliyle onu yalamaya başlar ve ucunu hafifçe dişler, ağzını ona doğru iter. Chris artık kontrolünü kaybediyordur, darrenin emerken cikardigi seslerden onunda ne kadar tahrik olduğunu anlıyordur hızlı bir hareketle onu tutar ve ayağa kaldırır ne olduğunu anlamadan darren'ın pantolonunu ve boxerını tek seferde belinden sıyırır.

Darren onun kontorlünü kaybetmeye yaklaştığını farkındadır ancak birden kendini ayakta bulmasıyla neye uğradığını şaşırır ve alev almış gözlerine bakarak sırıtır, genç adam onu gerçekten çok hızlı fırlatmıştır, fermuar sesini duyduğunda irkilir ve iç çamaşırlarını hızla çıkarırken onu belinden yakalayarak gülümser " sakin ol bebeğim" diyerek yanına yaklaşır ve belini kavrayarak dudaklarına kapanır. Chris hiç olmadığı kadar delirmiştir ve son derece kararlı bir şekilde konuşur " sakin olmak istemiyorum" darren'ın boynunu sertçe emer "seni istiyorum" kulağini emer "hemen şimdi istiyorum" onu sertçe koltuğa iter ve dudaklarını boynundan aşağılara doğru küçük öpücükler bırakarak aşağı kaydırır. Göğüs ucunu emer ve yavaşça dişleyerek emer oradan diliyle cok yavaş hAreketlerle yalayarak aşağı doğru kaymaya devam eder.

Darren kotulta hareket ettiği her saniye gerildiğini hissedebiliyordur ve chris göğsünü yalarken gerilmiş vücudu yay halini alır, koltuk minderini sıkarak sakinleşmeye çalışır ancak dilini hissettiğinde dudaklarından kaçan belli belirsiz boğuk sesle elini kaldırarak koltuk yerine onun saçlarını çekiştirmeye başlar, tahrik olmakla beraber gerildiğini hissedebiliyordur "ben zaten seninim bebeğim" der ümitli bir sesle, son çabalamalarıyla bundan kurtulabileceğini umuyordur. Darren'ın bu tavrı chris'in hoşuna gitmiştir ve onun gardını inmiş görmek hoşuna gider yavaşça karın kaslarını okşar ve dokunduğu yerleri diliyle takip eder. Kasıklarına ulaştığında darren'ın yavaşça titrediğini farkeder ve yüzündeki muzip gülümsemeyle kasıklarına küçük öpücükler kondurmaya başlar. Yavaşça eliyle sertliğini yakalar ve okşamaya başlar bu sırada nefesinide üzerine üflüyordur ve yavaşça boylu boyunca yalar sonrada o muzip gülümsemesiyle başını kaldırıp intikam alır gibi aynı soruyu sorar "iyi hissettiriyor mu darren?"

Darren nefesini tutmuştur ve chris kendisini yaladığında boğuk bir sesle inler, gözleri istemsizce kapanır ve parmakları onun saçlarını daha sert kavrarken sorduğu soru soğuk su etkisi yaratır, ona pis bir bakış atar ve yutkunarak başını geriye yaslar " Ah, ben ve penisim daha az işkence çektiğimiz zamanlarda olmuştu tabii ama--" onun nefesini birkez daha sertçe hissettiğinde cümlesini yarıda kesip yüzünü buruşturarak inler, vücuduna yayılan sıcaklığı daha fazla durduramayacağını farkındadır ve gözlerini kapatarak ensesini kendine doğru çeker ve onu yönlendirir.

Chris onun inlemelerinden iyice tahrik olmuştur ve kendisini yönlendiren eli hissettiğinde hızla üzerine kapanır. Önce yavaş dil hareketleriyle yalamaya başlar sonrasında dudakları ile etrafını sıkıca sarar ve birkaç ileri geri hareket sonrasında onu ağzından tamamen çıkarır. Bu hareketiyle darren'ın ağzından kaçan isyankar boğuk inlemeyi duyar ve sertçe birkez daha boylu boyunca yalar ve onu emmeye başlar. Tüm tadını almak istiyor gibi emer bir yandanda ona dokunmaya devam ediyordur.

Darren kendini kaybettiğini biliyordur, onun kendisini her emişinde nefes almak zorlaşmaya başlamıştır ve vücudundaki tüm kanın erkekliğinde toplandığını hissedebiliyordur ve yastığı sertçe kavrarken penisinde hissettiği dile daha fazla dayanamayacağını farkındadır, kulaklarına dolan kendi inlemesiyle gözlerini hızla aralar, vücudunun titrediğini hissedebiliyordur ve hızla üzerindeki bedeni koltukta döndürerek üzerine çıkar, hiç beklemeden penisini ani ve sert bir hareketle ağzına alır ve dudaklarını ileri geri hareket ettirmeye başlar, ağzına erkekliğinin tamamını alıp hızını koruyarak çıkartır, aynı zamanda kasıklarını okşuyordur.

Chris'in kendini yatar tekrar halde bulmasıyla darren'ın uzerine kapanmasi bir olmuştur.sertçe inler ve daha fazla dayanamayarak konusur "tanrım darren yeter artık lütfen.." ona bakması için kafasını kaldırır ve yalvarır bakışlarla devam eder "seni hissetmeden boşalmak istemiyorum..ah lütfen" Darren kendini bir anda çekerek ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak istercesine gözlerini onun gözlerine diker ve kollarının üstünde kendini doğrulturken bacaklarının arasına daha da yerleşir, istemsizce ereksiyonları birbirine çarpmıştır "sen ciddi misin?"

Chris ereksiyonları birbirine çarptığı an kuvvetle inler artık tahammülü kalmamıştir. Ciddi olduğunu ispatlamak ister gibi mavilerini yeşillere kitler ve ve tekrar inler "lütfen!" Darren şaşkınca "Peki "der boğuk bakışlarla, onun bu halini görerek şaşkınlığını üzerinden atmaya çalışır, silkelenerek bacaklarını daha da açtığında şaşkınlığı bir kenara bırakmıştır, bir parmağını içine iterken emin olmak istercesine ona bakar, duyduğu inlemeyle ikinci parmağını da daha sert bir şekilde içine iterken diğer eliyle penisini yavaşça okşar ve üçüncü parmağını da soktuğunda içinde yavaşça hareket eder.

Chris canının acısını bastıracak kadar güçlü bir şehvetle yerinde kıvranıyordur ama darrenin elinin nazik dokunuslari onu rahatlatır, onun gözlerinin içine bakan ela yeşil gözlerde onunla birlikte zevkle kıpırdanıyordur. Yaşadığı zevk ile inlemeye devam eder ve darren'ın onu izlerken kendi alt dudağını ısırması sabrını taşıran son damla olur.onu ensesinden sertçe kendine çeker ve dudaklarına kapanır "tanrım darren.."

Darren onun inleyerek dudaklarına kapanmasıyla parmaklarını çeker ve öpüşüne karşılık vererek bacakları arasına daha da yerleşir, ereksiyonlarının bir kere daha çarpmasıyla boğuk bir ses çıkararak yavaşça kendini içine iter, kalçalarını kendine daha da bastırırken yüzünü chris'in boynuna gömerek mırıldanır "tanrım, tanrım çok sıkısın." yaşadığı zevkle chris'in içinde hareket etmeye başlar ve onun penisini avuçlayarak yavaş bir ritimle ellerini hareket ettirir, alıştıkça chris'in içinde hızlanmıştır ve kasıklarını daha sert bir şekilde çarpar, kendini zevke bırakmış olmasına rağmen canını acıtmaktan korkuyordur.

Chris darren icine girdiği an sesli sekilde inler ve dudaklarını büyük bir açlıkla emer, kolkarini onunn sırtına dolar ve daha derine gelmesi için onu kendine ceker. "ahhh! Darren aman tanrimm!" inlemeleri cığlıklara dönüşür. darren hızlandıkça vücudundaki kanin cekildiğini hissediyordur. Penisini kavrayan eli oksar istemsizce ve tirnaklarini koluna gecirir. Bir sure sonra darrenin hareketleri cildirmis gibi hızlandığında daha fazla dayanamayacağını anlar ve kendini ona doğru sertçe iterek inler "dare..ahh dare tanrim cok yakınım.."

 

Darren onun sesiyle kendinden geçmiştir, penisini bir kere daha kalçalarına doğru çarpar "bende bebeğim bende" onun kalçalarını kendine itişlerinden cesaret alarak içinden tamamen çıkar ve kendini daha sert bir şekilde ona iter, duyduğu inlemeyle yaklaştığını hissedebiliyordur ve içinde hareketlerini daha da hızlandırır, onu kalçalarından daha da kendine çeker ve karşısından gelen yüksek inlemeyle doğru yeri bulduğunu anlar, kendini tamamen çıkartıp geri sokarken ikisi de daha fazla dayanamayacaklarının farkındadır, beline sardığı bacakları sararak daha da yakına geldiğinde kendini tamamen bırakmıştır, ve hareketleri inanılmaz derecede hızlandığında birbirlerine karışan boğuk inlemelerle onun penisine eğilir ve sertçe sıkar, ileri geri her seferinde daha da sertleşirken chris'ten çığlıkla karışık yükselen kendi adını duyar, o gözlerini kapatarak eline boşalırken daha fazla bu manzaraya dayanamayacağını fark eder ve onun içine doğru o da boşalmaya başlar, gözlerini açtığında chris'in boşalırken ona baktığını fark eder ve hafif bir gülümsemeyle kendini yanına bırakır, birbirlerine sarıldıklarında ikiside nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordur ve anın büyüsünü bozmaktan korkar gibi ikisi de tek kelime etmeden birbirlerinin kollarında uykuya teslim olurlar.


	3. kurtul olndan

Darren Açık perdelerden gözlerine ulaşan güneşle yüzünü buruşturarak göz kapaklarını açılmaya zorlar, tam hareketlenmeye kalkışacaktır ki yanında uzanmış bedeni görerek gülümsemesine engel olamaz ve onu rahatsız etmemek için koltuğa tekrar uzanır, bacakları birbirine dolanmıştır ve çıplak göğüsleri tamamen birbirine değerken teninin yarısına vararak diğer yarısını gölgede bırakan güneşi boşverir, bunun yerine güneşin bedenini tamamen aydınlattığı çocuğu izlemeye koyulur, onun da yerinde yavaşça kıpırdanmaya başladığını fark eder.

Chris güneş göz kapaklarına temas ettiğinde hafifçe sıkar gözlerini nedenini bilmediği şekilde huzurlu bir uykudadır ve uyanma fikri hiç hoşuna gitmemiştir yinede vücudunda hissettiği sıcak ten dokunuşu hoşuna gitmiştir. ' Her zamanki gibi bir gün' diye düşünür 'sadece diğerlerinden daha mutlu hissediyorum' ve yavaşca direnmeyi bırakıp gözlerini aralar salondaki büyük koltukta olduğunu anlar karşısındaki pencerenin görüş açısından. Tüm vücudu ağrıyordur ve kendini mutlu ama çok yorgun hisseder kollarını yavaşça açıp esnetir ve yerinde doğrularak boynunu açmaya çalışır gözleri hala aralıktır ve bir anda yanından gelen sesle irkilerek o yana döner ve aniden çığlık atarak panikle geriler ve koltuktan düşer "laneeet!!"

Darren onun bu haline şuh bir kahkaha atarak koltuğa doğru eğilir ve çapkınca sırıtır "beni gördüğünde heyecanlanmana bayılıyorum" der ve gülümsemesini durduramadan belinden kavrayarak onu kaldırır, koltuğa çektiğinde onun şaşkın yüzüne aldırmadan kulağına doğru şuh kahkahasını sürdürürken tenlerini tekrar birleştirir.

Chris yere dusmenin sokuyla uyanmistir ve tekrar yatağa çekildiğinde sıcak tenine sarılan kollar ile nefesini üflert "anrım dare beni çok korkuttun" kafasını onun göğsüne koyar "sanırım buna alışmam zaman alacak" parmak uçlarını onun çıplak teninde nazikçe dolaştırır "ama buna alışmak için zamana ihtiyacım olduğunu sanmıyorum" kendi dudağını hafifçe ısırır.

Darren onun göğsündeki başıyla gözlerini kapatır ve yanağını okşarken çenesini yavaşça kaldırır "evet bence de alışmalısın, her seferinde yere çakılmak yorucu olabilir." hafifçe gülümseyerek diliyle kendi dudaklarını ıslatır ve chris'in yüzünde minik daireler çizer "ah tabi Will'in yanında yatmaya bu kadar alışmış olman sorun yaratabilir " ellerini chris'in dudaklarında gezdirir kendi dudaklarını kemirmeye devam ederken "ama bence halledebiliriz."

Chris gözleri onun dudaklarını takip ederken Darren'ın kendi dudağını yalayışı hafifçe dudaklarını aralamasina sebep olur "hmm bencede halledebilirsin" davetkar bir ses tonuyla gözlerini onun dudaklarindan ayirmadan konusur "mesela şuan tüm geçmişimin zihnimden silindiğini hissediyorum " haince gülümser ve darren'ın dudaklarına biraz yaklasıp fisildar "belki yardimci olmak icin birşeyler yapabilirsin"

Darren onun dudaklarına baktığını fark ederek hafifçe gülümser, onun tenine bakakalmıştır bakışları ve ona yaklaşarak dudaklarını dudaklarına sürterken mırıldanır, aynı zamanda parmaklarıyla dün açtığı yarayı okşuyordur "hmm, ne gibi mesela?"

Chris gözleri onun öpüşmekten şişmiş dudaklarında konuşur "belki de yeterince canını yakamadım ha dare?" der haince göğsündeki tirnak izlerinin uzerinden parmaklarıyla geçerken "belki de biraz daha canını yakmalıyım" kendini hafifçe ona sürter "hatırlamanı sağlamak için?" hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırarak onun gözlerine bakar.

Darren onun davetkar sesine çapkınca sırıtırken söylediği laflar içinde sıcak bir hissin yükselmesine neden olur ve ona eğilerek fısıldar, vücudu kendisine dönük olduğu için bir bacağını beline yerleştirerek kendisini hissetmesini sağlamak zor olmamıştır, parıldayan bakışlarını boynuna yönlendirir, dudaklarıyla oluşmuş morluğu yavaşça öperken dilini üzerinde gezdirir "evet.. belki de dün gece yeterince benim olduğunu gösterememişimdir.."

Chris darren'ın dudakları değdigi an hafif bir sizlama hisseder boynunda o an çürüdüğünün farkına varir "ahh tanrim ciddi olamazsin" telaşla yataktan kalkar ve aynaya doğru ilerler aynada gördüğü görüntü karşısında söylenir "bu hiç iyi olmadı " parmaklarını üzerinde gezdirir ve aynadaki yansimasindan ona bakarak konusur "duş..evet duş almalıyım sıcak su iyi gelebilir "haince ona döner " kahve yapabilirsin sanirim bu kadarini haketmişimdir değilmi" ve hizli adimlarla banyoya ilerler.

Darren onun gidişini izlerken asıl hain gülümsemenin kendisinde belirmesine izin verir ve kendi kendine mırıldanır, o banyoya girerken mutfağa geçtiğini düşünmesi için tezgahta oyalanmaya başlar "tabi.. Kahve, yapacak daha iyi birşey düşünemezdim" der kendi kendine söylenirken ve kahve makinesini çalıştırarak tezgaha dayanır, gerçekten çok yorulmuştur, su sesini duyarak kendine geldiğinde kendi kendine sırıtır ve banyoya doğru ilerler, chris kapıyı açtığını fark etmemiştir ve başını jakuzinin kenarına dayamış gözlerini kapatırken darren ona yavaşça yaklaşır ve mırıldanır "mhh, sıcak su iyi geliyor mu?"

Chris sıcak suyun verdiği rahatlama hissiyle gevsemiştir gülümser ve gözlerini açmadan ona cevap verir "kesinlikle.." köpüklerin arasından vücudunu hafifçe yattigi yerden kıpırdatır ve davetkar bir sesle mırıldanır "ama oradan bunu bilemezsin.."

Darren onun davetiyle sırıtır ve suyun içerisinde ne kadar tahrik edici göründüğünü düşünerek suya girer, chris yerleşmesi için ona yer açarken muzipçe sırıtıp onu kucağına alarak üzerine oturttur, saçları suyla temas ettiğinde üzerine düşen bukleleri geri iterek ona arkasından sarılıp sıkıca kendine çeker "evet, evet su kesinlikle iyi hissettiriyor." der chris'in kulak arkasını dudaklarıyla okşamaya devam ederken ve penisinin kalçalarına değişiyle vücuduna yayılan elektriği görmezden gelmeye çalışarak ellerini onun saçlarında gezdirir.

Chris tenlerinin suyun altinda birbirine değmesiyle ürperir onu kucagina aldigi anda kendini hafif arkaya doğru bırakır ve agırlığını onun üzerine bırakır. Kulağında hissettiği ses ve dudağından tenine yayılan titreşimler onu tahrik ediyordur boynunu yavaşça ona doğru çevirir ve alt dudağını yakalayarak hafifçe emer. Bir eliylede onun başını yakalamıştır ve daha rahat öpmek için kendine doğru çeker "hmm kesinlikle bu daha iyi hissettiriyor"

Darren onun dudaklarını yakalayışıyla bedenini kendine daha da bastırarak öpüşüne karşılık verir, üst dudağını kavrayarak emerken ona dair her tadı almak istercesine dudağının kenarını öpmeye başlarken üzerindeki bedenin bacağını okşar, ve eli bacak arasına doğru kayar. "Hmm, suyun işe yaramasına sevindim... Sanırım seni sıcak suyla baş başa bırakmalıyım" der fısıldayan bir tonla dudakları çene altına inerken.

Chris bacaklarında hissettiği eller ile hafifçe titrer ve yerinde biraz daha dikleserek kalçlarını ona sürter dudaklarını daha sert emiyordur ve yavaşça dudaklarına dogru inler eli onu kavradiginda kontrolü ona bırakmıştır "hiçbir yere gidemezsin"

Darren eli chris'in kasıklarında minik daireler çizerken onun dudaklarını daha da kendine çeker ve penisinin ucunu sertçe okşarken gereğinden güçlü bir şekilde erkekliğini sıkar, arkasında yavaşça hareket ederken kendisini istemsizce kalçalarına sürtüyordur "neden ama" der kulak ucunu dudaklarıyla kavrayıp emerken "rahatlamak istediğini sanıyordum" altında duran bacaklarını üstünde uzanmış bacaklara sararak etkilenmeyeceğini düşünüp chris'in penisini can acıtacak bir hızla çeker, parmakları yavaşça penis ucunu okşarken yerinde kıpırdanır.

Chris sicak suyun etkisine rağmen darren'ın elinin sert hareketleri onu çılgına çevirir ve altında ona sürtünen bedene yardimci olarak hareket etmeye başlar onun sertleşmeye başladığını hissettiğinde derince inler bu onun daha da sertleşmesine sebep olmuştur artık altında hissettiği sertlik ona ne istediğini açıkça söylüyordur yavaşça kulağına doğru bir kez daha inler "hiçte bırakmak istiyor gibi degilsin" ufak şuh bir kahkaha atar "en azindan aletinin seninle ayni fikirde olmadigini hissedebiliyorum" darren'ın kulak memesini sertçe emer.

Darren başını geriye doğru atarak boğuk bir sesin dudaklarından çıkmasına izin verir ve chris kalçalarını kendine daha da bastırırken onun kasıklarında parmaklarını dolaştırır, amacı onun sertleşmesini sağlamak değildir çünkü tamamiyle kendi erkekliğine odaklanmış, kendini zevke bırakmakla savaşıyordur, penisini bir kez daha kalçalarına sürttüğüne aldığı hazla elinin altındaki penisi daha da sıkar, diğer eli penisinin arkasına doğru yönlenirken kendini girişine sertçe çarpar "hmm, kesinlikle sevişmek için yanlış yeri seçtik lanet olsun. Savunmasız hissediyorum en azından şevkimi bozma" der boğuk bir sesle ve dudaklarını chris'in köprücük kemiğine koyararak sertçe dişler.

Chris hizli bir hareketle yavasca kalkar ve onun sertliginin uzerine oturur. Ayni anda agzindan kacan ciglikla basini geriye dogru atar ve hizli hareketlerle onun icinde zevk almasini saglar. Darren onun içine girdiği an boğuk bir ses çıkarır, onu kalçalarından yakalayarak daha hızlı hareketlerle kasıklarına çarptığında kendini tamamen zevke bırakmıştır, başını onun boynuna gömerek bacaklarını beline sarmasını sağlar, içinden tamamen çıkıp kendini daha sert bir şekilde girişine ittiğinde kendine daha fazla engel olamayarak chris'in penisini okşayan ellerini acımasızca hareket ettirir, ve kendini tekrar tamamen içine doğru ittiğinde göğüs ucunu yavaşça yalamaya başlar.

Darren'ın kendini sertçe sokuşları devam ettikçe chris'in inlemeleri artık çığlıklar halinde fayanslarda yankılanmaya başlamıştır. Göğsünü onun ağzına sertçe iter ve şehvetten titreyen bir sesle konuşur "canımı yak.. Lütfen..bunu istiyorum" sertçe ellerini darren'ın buklelerine sokar ve o sırada onu kendinden çıkarıp tekrar sertçe içine alır. Sonuna kadar istiyordur daha fazla ve kontrolsüzce inler "ahh darren..DARREN TANRIM!"

Darren onun çığlıklarıyla kendini daha fazla durduramaz ve gözlerinin şehvetle kararmasına izin verir, onu sert bir hareketle altına yatırırken üstüne çıkar ve bacaklarını belinde sıkılaştırırken içine hiç beklemeyerek kendini iter, sert vuruşlarla içine girip çıkmaya devam ederken kalçalarına tırnaklarını geçirerek onu daha da kendisine çeker, girip çıkışları derinleşmiştir ve onun bir bacağını omzuna atarak sertçe içine girip çıkmaya devam eder kavradığı penisini de aynı hızla kendisine doğru çekiyordur, boşta olan elini kavrayarak parmağını emer ve diliyle gezdirdiği göğüs ucunu ısırarak diğer bacağını da omzuna atar.

Chris çığlıklarını bastırmaya çalismaz ve kafasini sertce geriye atarak jakuzinin kenarlarina tutunmaya calisir suyun verdigi kayganlik hissi tüm temasi iki katina cikariyordur "lanet olsunn" sertce inler ve ellerini onun omuzlarina götürüp tirnaklarini gecirir. Kendi dudaklarini kanatacak kadar isiriyordur ama zevkten öyle kaybolmuştur ki gözlerini acamiyordur "tanrım geliyorumm"

"Tanrım, bende bebeğim bende" darren kendini kaptırmış chris'in içinde hareket etmeye devam ederken onun zevk dolu çığlığıyla kendine gelir, daha fazla dayanabileceğini sanmıyordur ve kendini son bir kere daha sertçe chris'in içine iterken gözlerini kapatarak boğuk bir sesle boşalmaya başlar, onun boşalabilmesi için elleriyle onu pompalamaya devam ediyordur, başına yasladığı göğsünü hala yalamayı sürdürür.

Chris içine akan sıcaklığı hissettiğinde kendini daha fazla tutamaz ve onu sıkıca kavrayan parmaklara kendini bir kez daha iter ve derin bir inlemeyle boşalır "darree"diye inler. " Ahh tanrım adımı senden duymak beni deliye çeviriyor" der darren o boşalırken göğsüne doğru tuttuğu nefesini vererek sırıtır "yan yana olduğumuz her yerde sevişecek miyiz, çünkü bu daha da eğlenceli olmaya başladı" der saçlarını geriye doğru itip chris'in dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondururken muzurca sırıtır.

Chris dudaklarını yavaşça yalar ve eliyle darren'ın yanağına ufak bir tokat atar "kapat çeneni" der gülerek "sana inanamıyorum" gözlerini döndürür "ne kadar doyumsuzsun" derken yüzü kızarmıştır. Chris'in yüzünün kızarışını izlerken çok az gösterdiği gerçekçi gülümsemelerinden biriyle dudakları kıvrılır darren'ın ve üzerine ağırlığını verip başını boynuna yaslar, nedense gülümsemesinin görülmesini istememiştir ve elini yavaşça chris'in ensesinde gezdirirken kokusunu içine çeker "utandığında çok güzel göründüğünü biliyor muydun" der saf bir tınıyla.

Chris darren'ın bu romantik tavrına şaşırsada içinin ısındığını hisseder ve bir kedi edasıyla kendini ona sıraştırır. En sevimli sesiyle konuşur "hi hi biliyorum" der ve darren'ın dudaklarina bir öpücük kondurarak kaşlarını kaldırır "yüzündeki bu ifadeyi gördüğüme inanamıyorum seni tanımasam beni gerçekten sevdiğine inanırdım" istemsizce yüzü düşer ama çaktırmaz.

Darren'ın gözleri genç adamın gözlerine takılı kalır bi an ve yüzündeki parıltının söndüğünü hisseder, gözlerini devirerek dudaklarındaki gülümsemenin sönmesine izin verir, yanakları pembeleşmiş cevap bekleyen bir tavırla ona bakan adamı gerçekten sevdiğini düşünür ama bunu Will'le yaşadığı tüm anıların barındığı yerde söylemek istemez, gözlerini devirerek ona küçük bir öpücük verir "dün gece konuştuklarımızı unuttun heralde" der ve hızla olduğu yerde doğrularak ayaklanır "hadi çıkalım artık"

Chris kırılsada belli etmez zaten herşeyin bu kadar hızla gelişmesine yeterince şaşkındır. Bunu ondan bu kadar çabuk beklediği için kızar kendine ve oda kalkıp havluya uzanır "haklısın üşümeye başladım" Belli etmesede darren'ın morali bozulmuştur, kim bilir kaç kez aynı koltukta öpüştüklerini, seviştiklerini düşünmeden edemez, aklından bu fikirleri atarak gülümsemeye çalışır ve yine kalkanını giymiş sahte gülümsemelerinden birine ulaştığına minnettardır, aynı gülümsemeyle ona döner ve istemsizce eli saçlarına gider "ah.. Şey.. Kahve!" sesinin ümitle fazla yüksek çıktığını fark ederek ellerini saçlarında bir daha gezdirir "kahve makinesini çalıştırmıştım, hadi.." der ona bakarak ve göz kırpar "hep mükemmel kahve yaptığımı söylerler"

Darren'la birlikte odaya geçip giyinirler ve darren kahveleri hazirlarken chris ortaliği toplar. Biraz sonra hafif bir müzik açar ve birkaç kurabiyeyle elinde kahvesiyle koltuğa darren'ın yanına kurulur. kahvesinden bir yudum alır "hmm kesinlikle başarılı" Darren onunla muhabbet etmeye çalışırken chris'in telefonun sesiyle kendilerine gelirler, arayan will dir ve birazdan orada olacağını söylüyordur, chris ona üzgün bakışlarla baktığında burukça gülümser "sorun değil, " der fısıltı gibi bir sesle ve koltukta ayaklanarak deri ceketine uzanır, gayet normal birşey söylüyormuş gibi kapıya ilerlerken konuşur " Akşam seni alırım"

Chris şaşkınlıkla ona bakar "nasil yani seni alırım? Nereye gidiyoruz?" kolunu tutar yavaşça "will ne olacak?" der şaşkın bakışlarla. Darren kapının önünde durarak buruk halinden kurtulmaya çalışır, ukalaca dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak düşünür gibi bakışlarını havaya kaldırır "saat 8 de hazır ol, seni alırım gibi seni alırım, yer süpriz vee" duraksayarak muzur bakışlarını chris'e indirir "will den kurtul" göz kırparak chris'in dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurur ve gözlerini devirmemeye çalışarak bir cevap beklemeden merdivenleri hızla iner.

 

Chris onun bu haline gülmeden edemez ama başka seçeneğide yoktur az önce öpülen dudaklarını yalar ve tadını aldiğında gülümseyerek boş apartmana bakmayı bırakıp kapıyı kapatarak söylernir "delii.."


End file.
